


NinjaSitting!

by CrystalJam



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: CrystalJam, Darkley, F/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Mentions of attempted rape, St. Rachael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalJam/pseuds/CrystalJam
Summary: The Ninja have done something so dangerous that Sensei Wu believes they need a refresher course on how to take care of themselves, this being in the form of four girls, ex-villains to be exact! So will they help them in changing their ways or will they be trapped within the world they so want out of? WARNING: Violence, Swearing and Sex. You were warned!





	1. Want A Job?

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in the beginning days of season one so please do not correct me on any last names, people and or places. Thank you. All OCs and other details belong to me and the rest belongs to LEGO.

### Chapter 1: Want A Job?

We join Nya as she walks around in Ninjago, happy that the guys weren't on patrol right now. As for why she was in the city, she was here for Sensei Wu. He had asked her to put in an ad for a Babysitter, as for why, Sensei Wu had explained that it was for the Ninja's own good. She didn't blame them, the move they tried to use almost got them and other people hurt! Lord Garmadon might have gotten away but making sure the boy were ok was far more important! As a sibling, she was sure he was worried about his brother and merely wanted to make sure Lloyd was taken care of properly. She then thought if Sensei had any children, his attention to Lloyd made sense if not. Was he even married? He gave the impression that he wasn't but then why was he getting letters from the mail man, he'd get a letter or two. A Penpal or a long time friend who was out of town?  
She looked at her reflection and sighed: Nya stood at a sweet 5 feet and 3 inches. She had a very warm coffee skin tone, all natural too. Her dark black hair cut into a bob, smooth and free of frizz. her eyes were a deep brown color, seeming almost red depending on the light. She was wearing her usual red and gold dress that came to her thighs with red and gold flats, even though Kai told her to wear a longer dress. She giggled, he was so overprotective of her. She knew he hated the idea that guys were hitting on his sister, he especially hated it when Jay hit on her. It was part of the reason they didn't tell him until Lloyd told him, little jerk. She and Jay couldn't punch him when he was 12, once he was doused in Tomorrow's tea, he was 9 years skipped ahead. This made him 21 years old exactly. The exact age as the rest of the Ninja, including her. Which meant they gave him their birthday punches nice and early...She saw a few boys approach her, asking her out and the such. She put up her hands and told them she was already dating, a girl called out to her. "Nya!" Nya turned and giggled, seeing her saving grace.

 

Standing at the same height as Nya, her light brown locks were free and down to her back. Her big blue eyes bright as usual, they were really pretty.h Her skin was pretty pale compared to hers, almost sugar white. She was wearing a red and gold dress with flats, it looked quite similar to Nya's dress. Her angel of the hour was named Vanessa Johnson, a girl of Italian-American decent. She was often called Sugar due to her love of all things sweet and her white skin tone. She and Vanessa walked off, leaving the boys defeated in getting a double date. "Nice dress." Nya complimented. Vanessa giggled, "Thanks, I loved yours so much I had to have it. Turns out they're all gone so I had to find one similar." Vanessa expressed. Nya made friends with this girl a while back, she found out that she was a college student to become a writer/actor. She was the biggest sweetheart, always helping her out with Jay. She found out that they were old friends, it made her a bit jealous but Vanessa assured her that Jay was like a brother to her and it never got beyond that. Vanessa was told that Nya was looking for sitters, she thought about it. "Well, we had a bunch of red-heads come in the bar, asking for a job. " She answered. "I see, hope the girl that called might be one of them. I'm so tired of picking up after the guys by myself, you know?" Nya fake complained. She knew the boys picked up after themselves, Sensei Wu's orders as he stated that Nya wasn't their maid. Vanessa walked off to her job after reach the Cafe, Nya sighed. She walked her all the way here instead of going right to work, she was so nice!

 

We turn our attention to another girl, she was carefully sipping her cup of coffee. Nya looked at the booths and noticed her instantly, surprised: She looked like she could stand at 5 feet and 4 inches, she WAS sitting at the moment. She was wearing a dark black dress with dark black tights, black boots up to her knees. Her bright red hair pulled to the left side of her head. Her sky blue eyes stared into her cup, seemingly lost in thought. Her light skin tone gave the impression that she had been an indoor person, the way she dressed gave a mature air to her. Her last feature was her three golden earrings, suitable to the outfit. "So sophisticated..." Nya mentally noted. Cherise looked up at her as she approached, she threw a surprised look back at her. This was miss Nya? She was so young! But a young mother now a days was common place, it didn't stop her from being stunned though! But from her chat on the phone and right now, her 5 boys sounded impossible! She couldnt help but be impressed by her, a single mom taking care of 5 boys was quite a task...Nya looked at the resume and decided to get to the elephant in the room, her old occupation.

**Ex-Villain. ****  
**

****

****

Cherise sighed softly, she WOULD ask this question. Half truth and half lie...The Truth: She wanted out since it lost it's charm over time. The Lie: Many friends were either dead or in jail and she as well as her sisters didn't want to end up like that. Nya giggled and calmed down, she was so relieved! She seemed so genuine! Wait...Sisters? She then learned that in hiring Cherise, she was also hiring her sisters. Four girls...Nya smiled brightly, could this be any better!? Four helpers and they were ALL girls! The boys wouldn't fight over them and one could date Kai, get him off her and Jay's backs! Nya and Cherise then got up and shook hands, each woman happy about how it all turned out. She then went home, ready to tell her sisters the good news. 

****

****

And stop Tiffany from trying to go home... 

* * *

At the apartment, Cherise walked in to find her sister home early. Lily was bar-tending while Kyra was a cashier, she herself was a delivery girl. This left Tiffany as a waitress, busing tables and the such. The sister at home and sitting on the couch was Tiffany: She was the same height, had the same hair color, skin tone and eyes. Her hair was in a high ponytail in the middle of her head, her ears had only two large silver hoops in them. Her outfit was a tight halter top and a snug skirt that was just at high thigh with high heels, all black. Her blue uniform was next to her, Cherise glared at her, why was she home so early? Tiffany merely gave a saucy look to said sister, feeling a question coming on. So what if she clocked out early? Tiffany hated that job, acting so polite and doting was more Kyra's thing then hers! She wasn't even allowed the pleasure of experimenting on them, lest Cherise kicks her ass, literally! 

****

****

****

"Cher, give it up and let's just go home. We don't have to do this goodie two shoe crap." Tiffany sighed. 

****

****

****

"Tiff, Dad only wants his empire...He doesn't care about us!" Cherise scolded. 

****

****

****

"Being so sickeningly sweet and not even experimenting is SUCH a waste of time...!" Tiffany yelled. >

****

****

****

Cherise shook her head at her, Tiffany was just scared. All she knew how to be was a villain, why fix it if it's not broke? Because it was, their Dad only wanted them to expand his empire in the villain circles, he didn't love them. She'd see that soon enough, why else would she take them all with her? Why else would Tiffany follow along if she didn't have an idea? Kyra and Lily came back, sighing in exhaustion. She and Tiffany look at Kyra and Lily: Same complexion, eyes and hair color but her hair was tied into a braid. She was currently wearing her uniform and not her shiny black blouse with her shiny black skirt, the only thing she had from that outfit was her black thigh highs. She returned to her bright smile, no sign of sweat or fatigue was found once she did. No wonder she was hired, she remained composed and cheery no matter what. Her two silver chandelier earrings jangled together like a small bell, a small personal alarm of sorts...All the same but her red hair was neatly packed into a bun, Her bar tending outfit was steps above her usual Conservative outfit of a black sweater and a black long skirt with flats. The outfit she wore was a low cut shiny black blouse with a short skirt with high heels. Her usual round glasses absent, wearing normal contacts. Her silver long earrings swaying with her movements, like a pendulum. 

****

****

****

Lily blushed, she HATED this outfit. It showed so much of her body but Tiffany made her wear it, Tiffany's reasons were that she'd make more by showing off the goods. Lily was sure she was still bitter about her having such big breasts, this was her way of getting back at her. Kyra giggled at her, finding the outfit impressive. Lily had the body to rock it but chose not to! "Aww, Lily! You look super sexy like this! No wonder you get tipped so much!" She laughed. Lily rolled her eyes, despite her outcry of humiliation, she was their bread winner. Now if only the men and women tipping her didn't slip their tips into her cleavage...She wasn't a hooker! One fool almost tried to molest her, the bouncer was kind enough to help her out. "I know this is tough but this is what we have to be good, no seducing, no domination, no poisonings and no stealing." Cherise sighed. Tiffany rolled her eyes, kill joy. "We can't just simply walk away, Cher. You'll see it soon enough, just wait..." Tiffany growled. Cherise and Lily went to bed, Kyra went to watch TV and Tiffany went to make a light snack. She checked the messages, hearing Aretta, Crunch, her Mom and Dad all telling them their fools and to just come back home. That would solve everything, no more dirty dishes...No more nonsense...She then heard a caller tell them they were hired, show up 10 sharp. She then deleted all the messages, she wouldn't give into Cherise's demands without a fight. Baby-sitting, no way! Not again! Wasn't the last time enough?! All those spoiled little craps...They drove her mad, especially Lloyd Garamadon! That blond little shit and his pranks were insane! 

****

****

****

Kyra continued to smile, holding the remote. She knew Tiffany was trying to get them back to villainy, it was something they knew. 

****

****

****

Unfortunately, she wanted to to see how far they could get. 

****

****

****


	2. Know Thy Sitter

Down in Ninjago, our four girls walk towards the location. Tiffany threw a sour look to Kyra, whom just smiled at her. Tiffany snarled, how dare she smile so innocently! She snitched on her this morning, bringing up the fact that the answering machine was wiped clean! Lily just shook her head at Tiffany, she knew better then to try and do that. Tiffany wanted to go home and continue her old job, even though Cherise told them why they shouldn't. The approached the street to met Nya at, seeing nothing. The haughty girl groaned and flung her ponytail behind her, so it was a trick! "And we were punked, there's no one here!" Tiffany barked. Cherise hushed her and looked around, were they early? All then looked around, Tiffany tapping her foot all the while. Her tapping grew more steady, showing that her patience was wearing thin. They were far too old for these kinds of games! "Are you sure this is the right street, Cherise?" Lily asked. Cherise nodded, "Has to be, no other streets are near here. I would know more but SOMEONE deleted the message..." She brought up as she glared at Tiffany. Said girl just turned her nose upward right while closing her eyes, avoiding any sense of guilt. They can't fight nature, they'd all see that soon enough. "We're villainesses, why fight it?" Tiffany asked out loud. Cherise and Tiffany glared at the other, the girl tightened her eyes and gave a more serious look toward they're leader. This only made Cherise turn away from her, "Because its the only fight we get that let's US decide what to do." Cherise reminded. All their achievements and accomplishments were but an extension of their Father's influence, working with his shadow really. Kyra merely looked up and saw something amazing, she pointed up with a grand smile. "Look at the size of that ship!" She said. Tiffany rolled her eyes, Kyra's playing with clouds again! Honestly, when was she going to ditch that cutesy front she was holding? It just annoyed her! Tiffany and the other girls then noticed the dark shadow looming over them all, even the street was cloaked into the shade!

Cherise merely took off her backpack, grateful for her taking her grappling hook with her. "Man, these babysitter gigs never get old, do they?" Cherise wondered out loud as she got ready. She swung as she let the rope get long her and long in it's loop, tossing it expertly skyward. All watched as said rope straightened rapidly, signaling that it was hooked onto the side of the large air ship. She tugged to make sure it was on, nodding once sure. Kyra and Lily walked over to it, Tiffany crossing her arms. She wasn't NOT climbing! The four eyed sister merely stared and cleared her throat gently, getting Tiffany's attention. While Tiffany didn't listen to Cherise, she WOULD listen to Lily. She feared Lily, as for why was due to being part of her old profession. Despite the shy nerd look she had...

She didn't ask so much as she demanded you to do as she said, she MAKE you so something against your will...

She them walked over and began to climb with them, Cherise taking lead as she was more skilled. Hooks and rope climbing were trademarks of her own old profession, as old as gimp masks and sacks of money. The rope gave way, she hissed. Shit, someone cut the rope. All the girls panicked, only Cherise snapped out of it and dug into the baga again, throwing what was in her hand. A second hook, threaded with rope soared to the side and latched on. "Grab and swing, girls!" Cherise yelled. All four girls got calm enough to move towards the rope and grab it, all pushing forward with momentum. Cherise took out her dagger, whoever did that was gonna be sorry! Once our quadruplets landed on the ship, they were greeted with the Ninja themselves, all clad in their respective colors. The green one held the rope but then tossed it, grabbing his weapon, this told the girls that he was the one that cut the first rope. Each girl had a weapon but Lily, whom merely hung behind them with her hands up. While her sisters had obvious weapons, hers was a bit more obscure. What did she have? Hand to hand? No, nothing like that. She had her mind, her opponents didn't know that though.

"Stop!"

Sensei Wu walked out and went between them with Nya, whom ran next to him. Good thing they got here, a fight was about to start! "Please lay down your weapons, I will explain everything!" Wu assured. The girls and the ninja put the weapons down, the Ninja removed their hoods, stunning the girls. The green ninja looked at all of them in suspicion, they looked familiar to him somehow. He then looked at Cherise, as if confirming his thoughts. The blond boy then blushed, recognizing her immediately. "Cherise?!" he asked. Cherise looked at him confusingly, how the hell did he know her name? "Who the hell are you?" She asked. Lloyd then sighed, remembering that he wasn't 12 anymore. Of course Cherise and her sister didn't remember him...Technically, they didn't meet the 21 year old Lloyd in front of them until now! "Cherise, it's me! Lloyd!" he stated while pointing at his face. Cherise blinked but looked at his face with care, noting his bright greens and blond locks. Her and her sisters all grew into a state of high confusion and shock, how the heck did Lloyd age out so fast?! "Lloyd?!" Cherise asked in shock.

 

* * *

  


Later on, the girls looked at Lloyd. Lloyd of course was annoyed, why were his old babysitters here?! Cherise sighed finally and laughed, blushing a bit. He was cute before but as an adult, he got even cuter. He was very lucky, not many got out of the war known as puberty without war scars! He must of had a trail of girls in his wake! "Nice to see you finally listened to me about drinking all your milk!" Cherise laughed. Lloyd chuckled nervously while blushing, Cherise was still so pretty. He started noticing more things about his old crush, especially her body. He was still learning about his new age, including the hormones that went with it! Lily smiled a bit, looks like his crush on Cherise didn't go away. It really was adorable, his little puppy crush. But now, he was a man so he might not be so shy anymore.

And considering his Family's reputation, Cherise better watch out for him...

Kyra held her head to think about it, getting dizzy with the logic not adding up..."Lloyd...Not a kid...our age...Ooo, cookies..." She said in her daze. She fainted backwards, Kai catching her. Tiffany saw this and just sighed, surely he wasn't fooled by he cutesy act...Lloyd surely wasn't as he knew better. Annoying as hell but he was a very perceptive little welp, he was quick to catch on to her drugging his milk anytime they couldn't put him to bed. "I had made projections on how you would look but I gotta say...This result is far better then those..." Tiffany sighed with a smirk. The blond glared at her, still mad on all her drugging. And never mind Kyra, she seemed sweet but she really wasn't...Hopefully Kai wasn't falling for it..."Babysitters?! Sensei Wu, we're 21 years old! We don't need baby sitters, we can handle anything!" Cole argued. "Uncle Wu, out of all the people to ask, why are you using my old sitters?!" Lloyd roared.

Sensei Wu hadn't moved at all, unflinching at Cole and Lloyd's tones. Kai and Jay began yelling as well, Nya and Zane looked nervously at Sensei Wu. The quadruplets looked at the elder as well, this was Lord Garmadon's younger brother. He might be a citizen but he was far from ordinary, rarely did families of Villains escape the shadow of evil. This was his sparring partner and the one of the very few who COULD take Lord Garmadon down, he simply chose not to out of love for his elder brother. Despite his frail looks and pure white kimono and hakama...Despite the pure aura he generated from his body, Sensei Wu was downright terrifying. Sensei Wu's merely turned his cup several times, taking a long sip before putting it down. Tiffany wondered about this small slip in manners, many never dared to slurp their tea since it was rude but perhaps this was his way of dissipating his anger? He then opened his green eyes, cementing the fact that he was related to Lloyd and Lord Gamadon. he faced all four Ninja, all stood side by side quickly.

"I understand that all of you are angry with me for doing this however, I will explain why I felt I had to resort to this: After doing something so dangerous, I felt that all of you need extra care, reeducation in taking care of yourselves, each other and everyone else around you. Especially you, Lloyd. Excluding what Tomorrow's tea has done to you, your still but a child in the body of an adult. I simply do not want to lose anyone of you...Even if Shen isn't in his right mind now, I know he would be devastated if something happened to you, Lloyd." Wu explained.

Nya smiled sweetly, she thought so. he was such a caring uncle! Tiffany was stunned by the calm explanation, she had thought he would yell. Perhaps he wanted to but felt it wasn't appropriate? Seemed to be the case, she watched him as he picked up his tea and drank it quietly this time.

In the Living room, our group then learned about Lloyd's old sitter...Farther gaining insight into a part of the boy's past they dared not ask, his days in Darkley School For Boys...The School for Villains. All but Sensei were then told there existed a girl school for Villainesses... St Rachael or what it was called in certain circles, St. Lucifer. All but Zane felt a chill in the room, all had heard rumors about the schools but dismissed them since Lloyd's School turned a new leaf. This made Lloyd chuckle a bit, as if that meant anything...Both Schools went through reform several times and none had succeeded, this one only stuck because it was the most convincing. Cherise and her sister then showed off their portfolios...They had photos and several degrees, showing off that they were at the top of their game. Cherise was a Thief, Lily was a Seductress, Kyra was a Dungeon Master and Tiffany was an Herbalist. Earning not only the degree but the rare Demon Class Degree and the Crystal Star Exam passing grade. The blond boy of course explained what those two things were as he understood them: They were tougher classes above the ones normal students took, pass them and the world was yours. The Crystal Star exam was an exam were if you passed it, it was your get out of jail free card of sorts. Meaning that you could graduate early and had the school's full support in financial means. It was the absolutely best start anyone could get in both schools, thus it was very hard to get it.

They all nodded, that was the child friendly explanation anyway...Sensei Wu didn't bother to correct Lloyd, they didn't need to know about the REAL story, not yet...He knew about both those things and knew what they were really...Graduation was the least of the students worries during both those...

"My sister and me are just tired of doing what Father told us to do so we ran away, we want to go good as we'll eventually die if we continue on in our old professions." Cherise explained. Lloyd ad the other nodded, getting that. "We'll disrupt as little as possible of what you do but we need to keep an eye out on you, deal?" She added. Cole reluctantly gripped her hand, he didn't want them here but he understood Sensei's worries of them. Cherise took her hand back and the girls left, confirming that they'd start tomorrow...

* * *

  
The next day, our girls were out and around Ninjago. They were tailing the boys as they started their morning patrol, they remained out of their sight while the boys were their sight all the time. Many didn't question these girls as they were quite lovely, they acted in a way that avoided suspicion. At least to most it did...

A few however...Were quick to put two and two together...One of them was Little Sugar, she recognized those girls immediately...

The Daughters of The Richard and Emily Jones...Just what were those girls thinking?! We're they trying to get this city leveled?!


	3. Ever Flowing

At Sherwood Bar, we find Lily in the bathroom as she put on her uniform. She blushed as she changed into her under wire bra, seeing her breasts stand more proudly. Weren't they attention gathering enough? Damn her Mother and her genes, why did she have to be the one to inherit her F-cup breasts!? She honestly hated her breasts for so long, it was all men wanted to see and or cared about. She learned to eventually tolerate them after graduation, even then she didn't like them. She wanted the more subtle approach...Unfortunately, she quickly understood the bar owner and his personal preferences about said bar. While he seemed decent enough, his actual personality was what Lily personally label as a "Chauvinistic and sexist pig." As for why she called him that was due to his hiring process was a sham, he gave you the job if you were pretty enough. If you were ugly, he put you in the kitchen. And if it was just that then she wouldn't be so bothered but when she looked at the kitchen staff, she got bothered. That was just it, most of the girls in the back deemed "Ugly" weren't ugly at all and seemed to be flat chested or had smaller breasts, B-cups and C-cups mostly...The cute Asian girl was a resent addition, her black hair and brown eyes were quite lovely but their boss didn't see her looks as he saw her cup size...Mizune was her name she believed, she looked to her left and saw another bartender, Rochelle.

Miss Rochelle was quite pretty, deep brown complexion, brown eyes and natural blond hair. But let's just say those weren't the reasons she got to bar-tend, the reasons were up top. Like Lily, Rochelle was considerably busty. She saw her bra tag a few times, Rochelle was an E-Cup. And next to the milky white Lily, the contrast was all the more eye-catching. Her boyfriend must have hated her working here, she had seen him at least once. "You look really uncomfortable." Lily snapped out of it, seeing Rochelle looking at her in the mirror. Rochelle did her make-up and put on a red wig, nothing extreme as she felt her breasts were all the patrons cared about. "I suppose I am but this helps pay the bills, I'm my sisters' bread winner..." She expressed. Rochelle smiled in pity for her, understanding the humiliation of being eye-candy. They heard a knock, recognizing it and groaning to themselves. "Hey, Hey, Hey! I hope you two are ready in there or do I have to come in there?" Both glared at the door and got dressed, before he really DID come in! He would always knock but what he was doing was looking for an excuse to come inside and see his employees naked, the pervert...

Lily and Rochelle came out, seeing that owner smiling at them with drool at the side of his mouth. If he could be anymore transparent, he'd be making glass jealous! These girls were absolutely beautiful, just where were they hiding!? Since he hired Lily and Rochelle, customers had been pouring in! He loved this outfit on her more then that god awful sweater and long skirt, she shouldn't hide away such treasures. The black girl eyed the Owner, worried about that nasty look in his eyes. It wasn't a secret that the owner had a thing for red heads, it was the only reason he hired Rochelle and Mizune. Both girls wore wigs and he didn't seem to notice, which was fine. Said Owner was particular thirsty for Lily, it was only a matter of time before he pounced her.

"Now get out there, time is money!" he shooed. Lily and Rochelle walked out there. He started at Lily's rear, the things he'd love to do to that rear...

* * *

  
Both girls began mixing drinks, internally screaming as they felt the patrons borrowing holes into their breasts as they bounce up and down. Lily felt another hand put a money into her breasts, the young girl giggled and wink at her. Another phone number...At 2 AM, the bar closed. Only two people were outside waiting, the owner glared at them. He HATED this kid and his friend, Rochelle and Mizune's boyfriends. An Asian boy and a Black boy, college acting students. Why he hated them was because they warned him to keep his hands off of their girls, as if he was interested in some pubescent Asian tart and some burnt black bitch! The one he wanted was the cute white angel with blue eyes...If she wanted a good bonus, she'd sleep with him...The silver haired boy looked at the owner while scowling, he didn't trust that pervert. A lot of college girls didn't like working here because the owner was so sexist and couldn't keep his hands to himself, he always seemed to get off so no charges stuck. Not this time since Randy's Dad was watching for his name, he'd make sure he'd get charged. Mizune and Rochelle got out, getting in the car.

The Owner went back in, Randy got a bad feeling. "Ataru, get in there and make sure Lily's ok...I don't trust that sleaze ball..." Randy asked him. Ataru nodded at the blue eyed boy, "Good, me neither." he sighed. Ataru got out and went in with care, making sure the owner wasn't aware.

* * *

  
Lily was just getting changed, she heard the door close. "Mizune, Rochelle?" She asked. The owner smiled, what a cute back she had...So much pretty white skin..."You were taking too long again, had to make sure you were ok." he lied. Lily turned her head and threw a glare at him, he better get out! "Get out or I'll call the cops!" Lily yelled. The owner laughed, go ahead. he'd get off again, those stupid brats wanted it and were just mad he didn't pay them what they wanted. "Your so young to be working so hard, don't you think you could something easier?" He asked. Lily watched him as he got closer while covering her breasts, stiffening up once she felt his hands on her shoulders. "Sleep with me tonight and I'll make sure things will be easier on you...I can marry you if you get knocked up..." he assured. Lily internally growled, so he not only wanted a good time but a bride as well? Humph, such scum. To call him a pig was to insult actual pigs. Her blue eyes began to shift, her eyes dilated and became more demonic looking.

The owner froze in place and felt his eyes close, his eyes shut on their own! She then got away and began dressing again, waiting until her sweater and skirt was on. She then reopened his eyes, facing him in her usual attire without her glasses on. There was a reason she had to wear glasses all the time, poor eyesight was just part of it. Seducers and Seductresses like herself learned how to seduce targets by just looking at them, certain gazes allowed one to manipulate not only mentally but also physically. Lily took the Succubus classes and gain the strongest gaze, the Eye of the Succubi. This look was so powerful that even unused, users would accidentally seduce a target. To prevent this, said class wore special glasses made of shadow sand. Contacts were made so no one had to stick to just glasses, Tiffany forgot this. And thanks to that, the owner's lust for her manifested to this extent, though she suspected even without her gaze's aura, he would have done this anyway.

"Enough, Mr. Hale. I don't know who your friends with in the police department but I assure you that they will not help you out of this. I only took the job for the pay but since I'm working elsewhere, I see no point in keeping up this little farce. As such, I will be getting that little bonus you boosted about as compensation for what you were about to do to me. Now you can try and tell the courts about this but I doubt they'll hear you out since you've preyed on other girls and they don't look kindly to rapists...Just wait until Jailer Tudabone gets to you, they say that it's a trip to absolute hell..." Lily sighed as she went into his pockets and took the money he had in his wallet.

She put it back and walked over to the door, taking her glasses and putting them back on. She then ran out and screamed with him chasing after her, only to run into Ataru. The owner stopped and saw the situation: She had run into Ataru while screaming and crying, leading to that he tried something. He then looked at her again, seeing a very evil smile aimed at him. Ataru read the ques and growled, that son of a bitch! He cracked his fists as the owner tried to tell him about Lily, the Asian boy seemed deaf to his words as he got closer.

Proving Lily's words as true... **POW! ******  


* * *

  
The next day, Nya turned off the news. They arrested Mr. Hale for trying to rape one of his employees, he confessed to getting off on the other charges. The officer that got him off was also arrested, good! Nya was relieved that those jerks were in jail now, less to worry about. Lloyd turned it back on and saw it was Lily who Mr. Hale tried to have his way with. While many gave they're condolences, she assured them that she was glad he was stopped. Only Tiffany knew the truth of the matter, despite her mild manner...

Lily was quite the manipulator, while this man may have tried to have his way, it was Lily's way all the way. She even allowed him to get close enough to put his hands on her, which was game over the moment he did that. They had DNA, a witness and the perfect victim: a shy and conservative girl. Mr. Chrispian Tudabone was head Jailer and had a special kind of hate towards rapists and child molesters, rumors talked about him purposely sending them cell-mates whom were not only convicted murderers but were devoted fathers and husbands like himself. While he seemed a like a beacon of good, he was anything but. He was one of Lord Garmadon's school mates in Darkley's walls, if that told you anything...This man was not all he seemed...And SHE had it all planned out.

Zane of course was surprised, was it him or did Lily...Smile when she heard Mr. Hale was going to see the head Jailer personally? Her smile seemed so...Dark, as if she was hiding something. "I know he did something terrible but why are you smiling like that , Lily?" he asked. Lily quickly looked down, shit...He caught her and now she had to fix it, "I just heard so many rumors about him and I'm just happy that he's been caught and won't do it again." She lied. Zane didn't seem to buy it but left it be, she had a right to be upset so for her to want something bad to happen to Mr. Hale was understandable. At least now, he couldn't hurt any more girls. Lily only sighed, the Ice ninja was quite wise.

Not many picked up things so quickly...


	4. Coffee Candy

_"You'll never get her, little brat. Why don't you stick to girls your age?" ___

**POW! ******

Lloyd was punching a sandbag, imaging the jerk who said that in front of him! What he wouldn't give to go back in time and punch out of Ashton Michael! Just who was Ashton Michael? Cherise's boyfriend at the time, a thief himself. God, how he use to hate him, that hatred he STILL had as an adult! How could someone so fat be a Thief anyway! He seemed to have a special hate for him, despite picking on Gene and Brad too. He knew why Count Fatass did this, his way of getting back at his Brother, Gene's Sister and Brad's Brother. Now what did they do? Well, his big brother Havoc Garmadon had a reputation as a lady killer to tag along with his Darkley Warfare-Class degree and Teaching degree...No girl was safe when he was on the hunt. This included Ashton's big sister, whom was promised to a man if she kept her purity. Havoc fucked her and fucked Ashton's Dad Paul and his Diamond sells, whom was ready to shove his foot in his Dad's butt! As for Gene, Monica Grant refused to bang Ashton and publicly humiliated him. And then there was Soka Tudabone, whom also fucked his sister after getting engaged again. To Mr. Tudabone's defense, Count Fassass's sister was a slut anyway. But it seemed like he and Cherise weren't a thing anymore, he was relieved...How did he get a crush on her? Her Red hair, her blue eyes...Now he was noticing her body so much more as days went on, the shapes and curves...Her breasts, ass and legs...How she would take off and run flawlessly, free run without fail...She was taking charge and composed in all her decisions...But there was also her kindness, where she would hug him and treat him better then Tiffany and Kyra did. It was why he couldn't get why she dated that jerk! Ashton was ALWAYS cheating on her with other girls, it drove him crazy! Cheating fat bastard...

Cole and Jay would tease him endlessly about it, this was easy to fix though. All he had to do was tell Jay about Nya and Cole being alone, that got Jay to try and kick Cole's ass and Kai would join in to protect his sister. It sure was funny to watch the nerd beating on the meat head, Lloyd didn't think Jay had it in him! At least Zane and Nya weren't laughing at him, Kai even made fun of him! He just couldn't help it, he still really liked her. "Lloyd?" he turned red quickly, recognizing the voice. He tried fix himself and wiping the sweat off quickly, sliding the door open. Cherise gave him water, "You better keep hydrated, Green Ninja or not." She warned him. He nodded and gulped it down, getting her to giggle. "I got something for you, I don't know if you still like coffee but...Here you go!" he finished. Cherise saw the clear bag of light brown marbles, candy? Cherise didn't really care for sweets, finding them too sweet. One she DID like was coffee, she didn't mind them if they had coffee in them. Coffee flavored candy? Aww, he remembered that? She took the bag and smiled at him, "Thanks, Lloyd." She said when she hugged him. He then noticed that she seemed odd today, more sad. Just then a ring from Cherise's phone chimed, she opened it and then shut it closed with an angry face. Ashton, did her Father seriously get Ashton to try and get her home? Joke's on him then, she and Ashton broke after graduation. As for why, all Ashton wanted was sex and when he couldn't get it, he got it from other girls. No one gets their cake and eat it too with her! Lloyd recognized that face, "It's him, isn't it?" he asked. Cherise blinked, that sounded rather bitter. Well, Lloyd did have a big crush on her so for him to hate Ashton made sense, that and Ashton gave Lloyd a hard time.

"He just doesn't get it, unlike the other girls in St. Rachael, I don't condone cheating. Their mine and mine alone." She groaned. The blond nodded, making sense. She shook her head and then held Lloyd's shoulder, "If he thought Havoc was trouble, I'd pay money to see what he'd do when he sees you!" She laughed. She then walked off, leaving Lloyd to smile as he enjoyed her compliments.

* * *

  
Behind the wall, Jay and the other boys were spying on him. Jay was enjoying a candy bar and smiled brightly, he was rooting for him! Cole and Kai wouldn't be here if they didn't root for Lloyd. It was just so adorable, his first crush come back and the crush was gong strong! Zane was confused but as the boys explained, a first love was something that lasts forever. It sounded so wonderful as well as confusing, he couldn't think of the right words for it. Lily then closed her book, scaring them. How long had she been in here?! She threw out a sigh as well as a bored look, how naive of Cherise.

She was still treating Lloyd as a child, despite him being the same age as her right now...

If his elder brother Havoc was any clue, she shouldn't be acting so familiar with him. It gives the wrong impression to a man, many misunderstandings. "Cherise really should treat him as a man or he'll show her that he is one." She said out loud. All were confused, only Jay getting what she meant immediately. It took Cole and Kai a bit longer but Zane didn't seem to understand what she meant, this surprised her. She went closer to him and began fixing his hoodie, why was to show him what she meant. "There is a difference between boys and men: Boys are timid and too shy to act, Men on the other hand...Aren't afraid to take what they want, be it a trinket or a woman." Lily explained. After she unzipped his hoodie, Zane looked at her in confusion. She returned the look, most would reach out for her hand. This one didn't, such control he had. "Even so, Lloyd would never do something like that. If what you say is true then doesn't that mean he would be too scared?" Zane asked. The red head adjusted her glasses, this was true..."All I'm concerned about is that Cherise is far too comfortable around him, it's really misleading." Lily said before leaving.

"You don't think Lloyd would force himself on her, do you?" Jay asked in worry. Cole got nervous, they had to talk to Lloyd. A just in case, 12 or 21...He needed to understand the difference between consent and non consent, just so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Zane then zipped up his hoodie, why did he get the feeling she was trying to seduce him? He felt a soft pressure on him when she looked at him, his sixth sense told him to look away and he looked at her hands.

* * *

  
Later on that night, Cherise finished her route and bumped into someone, freezing when she saw them. His blond hair, his golden eyes...Ashton?! Ashton smiled, her surprised look was priceless. All his workouts paid off, now he looked the very image of a runner. The ideal body type for a Thief...He was hired by Richard to bring Cherise back, if he did, Cherise would be his bride. Break up with him, huh? Go good, huh? Maybe she needed to be reminded of what she was turning her back on, as well as WHOM.

"Ashton, if your here to take me home, forget it!" Cherise yelled.

"How can I when your old man offered your hand in marriage to me? I thought he'd never do that but I guess he's that desperate to get you back." Ashton laughed.

Cherise felt her blood run cold, her Father did what?! Offered her hand to Ashton...What was he thinking!? No, she wouldn't be stuck in a loveless marriage, never! Ashton then held her by her waist, smiling. "Come on, you don't miss being a thief...or me?" He asked. She put her hand on his chest and pushed, she didn't want him back and she meant it! All this did was make him laugh, kissing her. She fussed and tried pushing him away, get off! He stuck his tongue down her mouth, she finally had it and slapped him, earning a glare from him. "Let me go or I'll scream!" Cherise warned him. Ashton sighed, as if that scared him...He went to kiss her again, she pushed his face away and screamed before he held her mouth closed, she bit down on his hand and got him to yell. He smacked her across the face, "You bitch!" he roared. She went to scream again but had Ashton covering her mouth, he was about to pick her up and take her back to Jones Manor.

The keyword being "About".

He dodged a katana swung at him, Cherise was then pulled over to her rescuer. It turned out to be Lloyd, surprising both Cherise and Ashton. Who the hell was this and why was he so protective over Cherise? He looked so familiar, he looked like that brat Cherise use to babysit. Lloyd heard her scream and ran over, seeing some guy forcing himself on Cherise! He looked at his eyes and hair, getting even angrier. It was that bastard Ashton!

"Well, well...Count Fatass...Finally putting down the fork, are we?" Lloyd taunted.

"Wait, your that brat, how the hell are you older?!" Ashton asked.

Lloyd looked at Cherise and then back at him, smirking. "Oh, just doing as you said...Sticking to girls MY age." he empathized.

Ashton was about to fight him until the other Ninja arrived, he chose to run away. Lloyd asked if Cherise was ok, seeing Tiffany run over. She asked what happened since she saw Lloyd running into that alleyway from the diner, getting angry once she was told Ashton went for Cherise. That fat bastard again?! And he was offered Cherise's hand in marriage, their father's permission...She shook her head and went back to end her shift, Cherise telling her not to. Lloyd offered to walk her home, she took it again. Would this become a habit? He hadn't let go of her hand yet, her hand started to hurt. "Lloyd, you can let go now..." She reminded him. Lloyd saw this and let go reluctantly, he didn't know his grip was so strong now. "Sorry, anytime I see that jerk, I just lose it." He sighed. He walked her home and was about to kiss her, only to stop himself. After what just happened, he shouldn't even think about it! "Night, Cherise...See you tomorrow." he said awkwardly. Cherise smiled at the small slip up, he was still just a boy after all. But he DID save her so maybe she could humor him, "Lloyd, Thank you." She said before kissing his cheek. Lloyd blushed heavily, relishing in being kissed by his first crush. "Anytime, Cherise..." He said dreamily.


	5. Ever Tempered

Kyra continued to smile and be chipper at her job, her boss sighed. Kyra was the best kind of worker, it was a shame she was leaving. But she had a better gig so that was understandable. Kyra was then hit on by some boys, the two of them flirted with her while ordering. Kyra flirted back but brushed them off, stating that she was working right now. She was so cute...She was perfect, why weren't there more girls like her? She then glared at them with her eyes turning cold, fools...All men she met were fools...Fools whom all thought they were in control when the truth was that they weren't...All seemingly confident and yet she was sure they'd break once she got to them, a mere touch was all it took. Were the Men of Ninjago even Men anymore? She then picked up her eyes and smiled cheerfully, appearing as the ever ball of energy. The only other person to get this was Ataru Yogan, she did find him cute with his long black hair and brown eyes. While he appeared ever the kind host, he was outright laughing at the dumb bimbos fawning over him underneath his passive smile.

After work, Ataru offered to walk her to her sister's job at the diner. "Ninjago has gotten so dangerous for girls nowadays, the Ninja's patrols have made the city so much safer." Ataru commented. She got his comment as a soft warning to her, that walking alone from here was a bad idea. He was also tell her the Ninja would be in the area soon, she smiled at this. "Why, thank you Ataru. Do you spoil Mizune like this too?" She teased. Ataru laughed at this, "I was raised to be the perfect gentlemen to ALL women. Mizune just gets a little bit more then others..." he admitted. Kyra decided to ask a question, curious "Ataru, are you Chinese or Japanese?" She asked. Ataru smirked, "Both, actually. Dad's Japanese and Mom's Chinese, the language barrier in my family is ridiculous!" He answered. The redhead giggled, how delightful! So he knew English, Japanese AND Chinese, no wonder he didn't look like the typical asian man! He walked her to Tiffany's job, only to be stopped by a gang of men. Kyra and Ataru sighed, so much for a easy stroll...Ataru rolled his eyes, honestly...These men were utter fools, couldn't they see that Cashier Kyra wasn't the REAL Kyra? Even HE could see that and he was pretty dense, these guys were denser then concrete! "Beat it, loser...We're interested in the girl." One barked at him, Ataru merely sighed and took a fighting stance. He was raised as a Gentlemen so he'd fight for Kyra's behalf, even if she was stronger then she looked. The men went to Kyra, one picked up her chin. Her eyes were still closed, Ataru remained poised. It was like watching a cat ready to pounce, she'd scratch him at any second now. "How about we have a good time, babe? Right here, right now?" The guy flirted. Kyra giggled again, he really was a dummy, wasn't he?

"Sure." the guy went in for a kiss but was met with a violent smack to his cheek, he screamed in pain. They all looked at her and grew terrified, seeing Kyra's smile turn from sweet to menacing. "What's the matter? I thought you all wanted a good time, right here, right now..." She asked. She wielded her whip and flicked at them, the wall behind them crumbled and the bricks fell down. Ataru didn't bat an eye at this, what did one expect a woman who graduated from hell? Judging from her whip, he guess right that she was a Dungeon Master. Dungeon Masters were those would were not only strong but much like Seducers, always in control. In all situations, no matter how grim they seemed. Kyra wielded her whip with a graceful smile, showing comfort in whipping others and making them bleed. Ataru jumped back and let her continue, it was rude to jump in if assistance wasn't needed. Kyra stopped and sighed in boredom, looking disappointed. Her smile was then formed into a soft frown, her brows down. "Well, that was a waste of time...I should have let you fight, Ataru..." She groaned. Ataru laughed again, she was right. "True, I could have ended it so much faster." He laughed. She brought up her usual smile as Kai and Cole approached them and asked what happened, Ataru explained that they were walking along and they were stopped by these guys, he beat them up so they wouldn't hurt Kyra. Kyra nodded, appreciating Ataru lying for her. To the Ninja, she was a sweet girl so she wanted to maintain the image a bit longer. Kai saw blood on her hands and freaked, was she ok? Ataru took out a handkerchief and wipe the blood off her hands, groaning that he usual avoided making a mess. He was such a good actor, he had a bright future in acting. Ataru bowed at both the Red Ninja and Black Ninja, he was joined by Mizune.

She waved at Kyra and Tiffany, who she hadn't seen since this morning. It was really busy since she and Tiffany both worked here, mostly men! Ataru put his arm around her, "Ataru, you really shouldn't make such a mess, your Dad has to fix them up." Mizune sighed. Ataru shrugged, "They should have kept their hands to themselves, this is a piece of cake for Dad." He groaned as he walked off with her. Kai and Cole took over and walked both girls home, much to Tiffany's insistence that they were fine.

* * *

  
The Next day, Kai was still bothered by what happened. While he's grateful to her co-worker for helping her, why did he get the idea that it wasn't what actually happened? If Ataru DID help her, why was his hands clean? While it was possible that he cleaned them off, why was Kyra's hands coated in blood for? Both she and Ataru were looked after, the police stated that Ataru had the blood splatter and bruises consistent to his story. Case closed but why did he get the feeling that Kyra wasn't all sweet as sugar? His thoughts were haulted once Kyra gave him a bottle of water, putting it on his cheek to shock him. He jumped and she giggled, she sat down with him and began to ask him questions.

His last name, age and everything else, Kai was all too happy to tell her. Tiffany rolled her eyes, he was actually falling for this fake Kyra. Well, she couldn't really fault him. Many were drawn to this sweet persona, few knew and accepted her as she was in truth. While Kyra was the the sweet one, she hid alot of herself away. Much like a cat, if she liked you, she liked you. If she hated you, she hated you. She wouldn't just tell you, you had to guess. And judging by this interaction, Kyra liked Kai. Why else would she go the extra mile in being so sickeningly sweet? It was a soft but big tell in her Quadruple sister, The more she lied, the more she liked you. Not that she blamed her, the boy was Kyra's Type. Naturally tanned, brown hair all spiked, brown eyes that could almost pass off for red, appropriate since he was the Ninja of Fire. The fact he was toned up made him more of Kyra's type, all the more she wanted to lie. He stood at about 5 feet and 7 inches, at least an inch shorter then the Black Ninja. She left her alone for now, she wouldn't blow the whistle on Kyra. Let the Ninja find out what he was in for in perusing her, she wasn't the average girl. Wooing Kyra would take more then just flowers, letters and candy, as she hated those. Lily saw her wondering around, going back to her typing. She didn't have time to inquire on who she was stalking at the moment, she had to get this all written down.

"Writing more smut, Four-eyes? If only Zane knew how much of a freak you actually are..." Tiffany said as she leaned in to read. Lily continued to write, "How odd that I'm the freak meanwhile your planning to drug everyone aboard the Bounty and study them." Lily answered lazily. Tiffany shrugged, this was Cherise's fault. Had she let her experiment on her customers, she wouldn't have to resort to this. The bespectacled sister looked at her, amazing. Tiffany was truly amazing. How she simply refused to take blame for anything she does, including drugging others. She would always say it was they're fault or someone else's fault, she never apologized. "And If Cherise just let me experiment on the customers, I wouldn't have to do this." She said faultlessly. She walked off, commenting that the character sounded alot like Zane.

Lily merely blushed lightly, so what if he did? She had a thing for blond, blue eyed men, Tiffany knew this!

* * *

  
Later that night, Kyra walked home alone, getting stopped by a few girls. "Hey, bitch! I don't know how but you beat up my brother, your gonna pay!" She barked. Oh, so he had little girls fighting for him now? He really needed to learn to handle things on his own instead of relying on his baby sister to fight for him...She turned around and showed off a more demon like expression. "How cute...Your going to treat me?" She asked while her tone turned slightly menacing. The girls then freaked out, was this woman a demon?! She then walked closer to them and they screamed, she let out a scream herself.

As for why...Well, The girl needed an alibi...The ninja were on patrol in this area.

Meanwhile, Kai ran off towards the street, he heard so many screams! He continued to run, skidding to a stop. He had his Katana in hand, ready to fight. "Who's there?!" Kai yelled. He then grew shocked, he couldn't believe what he saw...A bunch of girls were beaten down and bloody, Kyra was in the middle. She looked terrifying, her smile looked so evil..."K-Kyra?" He asked. Kyra then snapped out of it, looking at him in surprise. Ataru wasn't here to cover her, he definitely saw it. But Kyra wasn't fazed, she merely looked around, looking at her bloody hands and screamed. Kai went to her and asked her what happened, Kyra told him in a whisper that she didn't remember anything, only that these girls were going to beat her up. He looked at the damage, Kyra was very strong...What did they teach her at St. Rachael? Whatever it was, it made her do this...

He held her, she smiled a bit. He was so cute, did he want to help her? It was far too late for that but she would humor him at least.

Kai of course glared at her in suspicion, he wasn't sure but something told him to be careful...

But why did he find it so hard to trust Kyra?


	6. Ever Toxic

Tiffany hummed as opened her drawer, smiling as she looked inside it. New test subjects...She just loved beginning a new study, they were always fun in the beginning. How many did she have before? 99...99 subjects, boys, girls, women, men...Such an accomplishment! Now she would study her 100th subject, she hovered her fingers over the books in Order: Silver was Sensei Wu's Book, Black was Cole's Book, Red was Kai's Book, Blue was Jay's book White was Zane's book and Red with Gold Pattern was Nya's book. She stopped on Nya's book, only to move it. No, she needed a male subject or it's be imbalanced. She stopped on Sensei Wu's book but then moved her finger again. She wanted to save him for later, after she studied Lloyd...She was then stuck on the four Ninja and their books, which one would she choose? She started at the black one and giggled, of course! She picked it up and held it closer, smirking in a devilish tone.

The Black Ninja, the Ninja of the Earth...She flipped it open and began writing, name, age, occupation and filling out many other things such as star signs, foods, drinks...Cherise, Lily and Kyra all looked into her room and grew worried, she had her book out...Anytime those things were out, it was bad time. All panicked when they saw the color, The Earth Ninja her target. Lily sighed and pushed her glasses with care, not letting her hear do so. She had a feeling he'd go first, being that Cole was Tiffany's type. While she had many subjects, a great deal of them were muscular. As a writer, she knew why she went after this type: She loved bringing down powerful people, the stronger, the better. Considering she was an Herbalist, this feeling was understood. Unlike Thieves, Dungeon Masters, Seductress and Warfare classes, the Herbalist class was the weakest class. However, it only lacked in physical power. Mental power on the other hand was on par with Seductress classes, to create complicated mixes require a lot of knowledge. And Tiffany was one of the smartest in her field, creating many at what Teachers called "An inhuman pace".

Beauty, speed, power...There's ALWAYS a Mix for that. That was what she told her back in high school, a bit into her sister' psyche really. Due to this, she view people as subjects and not people. She, Kyra and Tiffany were that screwed up mentally...Kyra and her viewed others like playthings, toys. Cherise was the only one that seemed close to "normal" but she wondered how many slip ups she had, how many marks had she taken from?

"I thought I told you girls that it's impossible for us to walk away from this life, once in, you can't get out..." Tiffany said out loud as she walked out and ate a roll. 

* * *

  
On The Bounty, Cole was lifting weights. Why was due to upkeep his muscles, he didn't want them to deflate on him! Especially since they're were more girls on the ship, all of them cute! Nya was cute too but he wouldn't steal her away from Jay, he respected boundaries. He had a lot of girls sending their love confessions through mail, he felt bad for the mail carrier. It was nothing new, even back in elementary school, he had girls chasing after him. He had his Dad to blame for his good looks, and his Father from the photos of Grandpa! His eyes came from Mom. He continued his reps, Tiffany walked in and leaned on the door frame as she gazed at him. She began writing down as she watched, blind yet aware of what she wrote.

Standing at 5 feet and 8 inches...Long, thick, messy black hair... Thick black brows...Crystal blue eyes...Tanned skin...Complete with Muscles just about everywhere...

She blushed a bit, she had quite the subject...She was a bit of a sucker for beef cakes and this boy was a beef WEDDING cake, she then slammed her book closed. She did this on purpose, just to let Cole know she was here. He then placed the barbell down with a loud clank, alerting Tiffany to it's grand weight. He got up and wiped his brow, "Can I help you?" He asked. Tiffany smirked and held a bottle of water to him, "You've been at it for hours, can't keep all those muscles if you don't hydrate." She teased. He carefully looked this one up and down, which sister was this again? They all wear the same color, have the same hair and eyes, be more distinct! He then stopped at her legs, seeing them in black stockings. Ah, this was Tiffany then. The one with the legs, noted. He smiled softly and nodded, she walked over and gave it to him. "Thanks." He sighed. He then guzzled it down, realizing how thirsty he actually was. Tiffany merely handed him a jug of water, she had feeling she'd need this. He again downed it, uncaring if some went down to his chest. Tiffany studied him again, blushing even more. He looked even better close up, every scar and hard line. Cole saw her staring and smirked, she was checking him out. "Like what you see, Jones?" He flirted. She shrugged, "Hard not to, I love handmade things...Like hard bods, for example." She said while putting a hand on his chest.

Her hand was really soft, it made him shutter a bit from how cold it was. She made a soft swipe across it, feeling it's stiffness...She merely walked over and grabbed a chair, taking out the book and sat down. Cole of course fixed himself so he was facing at her, he had a clear shot at her panties. Blue stripped, not bad. He continued his reps, taking small peeks at her legs. She would shift them every so often, she smiled. Ah, so he was an Ass man? Good, easier to tease. She then walked over to him and bent over, smiling at him. "Careful, you don't want to over strain your body..." She warned. He managed to not drool at the view she gave him: a closer look at her legs and panties. Damn, they looked so soft and plump, the black stockings holding them tightly enough to make a soft bulge...These panties hugged her just right, every line of her underside clear to him. "Oh, I'm straining..." He flirted. He resisted the urge to grab her ass and squeeze it, why was easy. He was raised to be a good boy and grabbing someone's ass was a big no-no, even if this one looked pretty good. He was so sure that it'd feel like warm rolls in his hands, all soft and smooth...He got up and felt dizzy all of a sudden, Tiffany put her hand on him. "You ok?" She asked. Cole couldn't answer as he felt a coldness at his backside and fainted, she made sure to catch his head. She smiled and hummed as she took him to his room.

Cherise saw this and got worried, looks like she drugged him. "Tiffany, don't hurt him." She warned. Cole was the leader so if something was wrong with him, Tiffany was in deep shit. She turned her nose at her, "And if you just let me drug customers, we wouldn't be at this dreadful impasse." She sighed. Cherise just shook her head, letting her take him in the Ninja's room. She couldn't let her leave him in the hall, too suspicious. Tiffany kept feinting responsibly, someone was gonna make her take it.

Hopefully, it'll be the Black Ninja...She sure as hell couldn't!

* * *

  
Tiffany had taken Cole to his room, laying him down. Now she had him nice and close, she wanted a better look at his body. She carefully stripped him down, seeing his golden hazelnut complexion wasn't fake. Not a single tan line to break up that lovely color, each scar on it more striking. Once his pants were off, she giggled. Not one area of Cole was scrawny or weak, she could see every single muscle. She felt his hair, frowning a bit. Hmm, it was much more greasier then it looked. The conditioner he was using was gunking it up. His thick locks needed something less heavy, something that refreshed the thirsty follicles to make it softer to the touch...As for his body, she touched all of its lines. His chest, abs, arms and legs...All of it was hard as a rock yet it was smooth to the touch, a balance of power and gentleness. Just running her hands on him excited her, she held her thighs closer together while biting her lower lip a bit. 

Cole let out a soft groan from all her touching, she then looked down and then let out a lusty giggle. She saw Cole's boxers tighten as they formed around the large tent in them, alerting her to it's size. She was about to pull them down until she stopped herself, she wanted to take it slow. This was her 100th subject, she'd see everything soon enough but she had to be patient. She settled for putting her finger tip to the top, Cole groaned again. My, he was quite responsive. Most men weren't so sensitive down here. But if his power was so great then his sensitivity was a sight to behold too...She moved it around and rubbed it, her thumb perched on the tip while her index and middle fingers hooked onto the underside. She saw him shift and groan, clearly enjoying her finger work. She was curious, just how big was he? Only a few subjects reached 8 in a half inches, many were around 6 inches. The boxers made it tough for her to take a good guess on the size, just saying he was 8 inches seemed like an insult.

"I had better stop...I want to take it slow and I meant it. I'm getting so wet just touching his cock, I may gush if I actually see the damn thing..." Tiffany mentally mused.

She closed the door and went to get a wet towel, as well as clean off the lady's erection she had going on during her studying...

* * *

  


Later that night, Cole woke up and saw Tiffany next to him. She changed his towel for a wet one, he turned to her. "What happened?" He asked groggily. Tiffany giggled, "I told you to be careful about Straining yourself, I had to drag you here." Tiffany lied. Cole smiled at her but then began to think about it, something was wrong. He looked down and saw his black boxers, blushing and looking at her. He was semi hard and he was really hoping she didn't see it...She didn't undress him, did she?! How much did she see?! He heard her giggled a bit, blushing. "You didn't see it, did you?" he asked as he got up. She shook her head, "I only saw you down to the boxers, I didn't feel right stripping you down." She sighed. That was the truth, she wanted to take it slow with this subject...He sighed in relief...Cole though about it again and then got angry, she drugged him!

"You bitch, you drugged me! That water jug, there was something in it, wasn't there!?" Cole asked in an accusing tone.

"What proof do you have of that?" She asked in a cocky tone.

"Nothing yet...I knew you and your sisters couldn't be trusted! I don't care how hot you are, I'm not letting some bitch drug me and get away with it!" Cole barked.

"So your alright with letting your fellow ninja know that their leader was incapacitated by a meek woman? Your masculinity's pretty solid then." She teased.

Cole growled, she wouldn't dare! Tiffany bent over to him and smirked, he wouldn't say a word as doing so would embarrass him to no end, he had alot of pride in those muscles so he'd never admit it. She held his face and her looks grew quite menacing and dark, letting out a dark giggle this time. Cole freaked out, the face she was making was scaring him...Tiffany touched her nose with his nose, making Cole blush even more. "Your my 100th subject, Black Ninja. I plan to study and experiment on every last bit of you, I'll drug you as much as I please in the meantime." She laughed. Cole got even more pissed, grabbing her shirt in his fist. "The hell you will, every time you drug me, I'll smack you!" he threatened. Tiffany laughed at this, so what? He didn't scare her, it wouldn't stop her. She then felt her head pulled down, her lips smashed into his. It wasn't quite the smack she expected...Cole didn't want to hit a girl so he settled for this, she wouldn't say anything either or he'd blow the whistle on her. If I'm going down, I'll take you with me...That's what this little kiss seemed to tell her, he then let go of her and smirked back.

Tiffany growled, bastard! Threaten her, huh? Fine...She had a way of getting what she wants, she STILL wasn't scared of him.

But she would just leave before he got anymore ideas, and to go get rid the second lady wood of the day...Cole put on the rest of his clothes and went down to eat, getting mad that Tiffany was cooking this time.

She better leave the others alone or he'd REALLY let her have it!


	7. A Writer's Understanding

_Sinclair then smiled in a coy manner, she's just have to show this young nobleman what his parents failed to tell him. The touch of a woman...The feel of a woman...The blue haired vixen thought about it, should she kill him? Her purse was already filled to the brim with money from the last Nobleman she bedded, the fool was too cocky to think that a woman would kill him. "This never happened, tell anyone about me and I'll come to kill you..." She whispered softly. The boy felt a mix between confusion, delight and fear when told this, feeling something stir inside of him. As if this woman called forth a sleeping beast to her, a call he couldn't ignore..._

_She lead him to his own bed, undressing herself. Her clothes fell off of her, the boy could only drop his jaw at seeing all Sinclair was willing to give him. She pulled this boy to her and kept him close... ___We find Lily typing once again, placing her chin on her hands. She was doing a small free writing exercise to un-jar her current Writer's Block. She was stumped, how on earth would she write this? A Challenge was given to her, write in first person about falling in love. It can be any character, any gender but it must convey the feeling of love completely. While she thought it easy at first, she lost her place about a sentence in. The Character she chose was Sinclair, a Character she created a while back. She was what all men and women desired: Tall, gorgeous and classy but underneath was a very seductive black widow. Sinclair murdered these men for their riches after she had them in her bed, all couldn't resister her charm and they fell for her. Beautiful dark blue hair with golden eyes and wrapped in pale white skin, her figure was deep in it's curves and she only wore everything that would show it all off. All in order to draw in her targets. Out of all Characters she had created, she held a great love for this one. As for why was because she was her first character, the first one she made back when she was 12. Sinclair was from a Series dubbed "Black Waters." She had killed about 49 men and women, many ways had had they're fortunes. Out of all her roster, for her to fall in love would be the greatest irony. Only there was a bit a problem...Lily didn't know what love was... She tilted her head, that's a bit dramatic but considering that she really didn't express it, it made her come to this conclusion...Oh, she knew how to fake being in love but feeling it for real? She then thought about her attractions to blond and blue-eyed men...WHY did she like those men? She didn't remember any men that made her really turn her head...Cherise walked into her room to bring her dinner, just a sandwich as Tiffany was having one of her fits. She saw her in deep thought, she waved a hand at her. Lily jolted up right and looked at Cherise, "Grilled Tuna Sandwich with seaweed, your favorite fish. Would have had sushi but Tiffany's on strike again." Cherise sighed. Cherise was a decent cook but she just couldn't do sushi, she always made them sloppy or just a mess in general. Lily had weakness for sushi of all types but she did like fish prepared other ways too. Such as this lovely sandwich, she took a nibble and smiled. It tasted good, "Thank you, I had forgotten to eat earlier..." She admitted. The lead sister smiled at that, Lily and her writing. While a lot of it was smut, she devoted everything she had into them. And it paid off, earning the attention of The Black Wing Club. The elite part of the Writing Club, if you were chosen, your career as a writer was set for life. Lily was bringing extra money in this way, accepting the challenges on the web boards. Was that why she was so lost in her own head? She read the challenge, surprised. This was giving her a hard time? She was under the impression that Lily knew what love was, how hard was this? "I don't really remember if I ever fell in love." Lily sighed. Cherise gave a shocked look, Lily never fell in love? She held her shoulders, "Lily, everyone can love. Don't let what those nasty old hags said get to you now. Ex-Seductresses can too!" Cherise told her. She hugged her, loving her support. "Thank you but I keep drawing a blank so I must have never had one." Lily answered.

* * *

  
Cherise walked out, finding Tiffany leaning on the wall next to the door. Cherise didn't even jump, of course she would spy on Lily. "Done throwing a tantrum?" She asked. Tiffany turned her nose, what tantrum? "I'll cook if you let me experiment on Lloyd..." Tiffany asked. This got Cherise to get angry, no way! "No, besides I made sandwiches. Your not getting Lloyd or anyone else, it's bad enough you have Cole!" She groaned. Tiffany just shrugged,she really shouldn't hold back on being attracted to Lloyd, since he was legal now. To find him attractive at the same age was a given, a big step above that lard ass turned ass hat! Cherise sighed sadly, feeling bad for Lily. So she never once felt love for a boy? Tiffany opened one eye and looked at her sister, what was that look for? Cherise paced for a bit, "Lily's never had a crush? Then how does she like blondes with blue eyes?" She asked out loud. Tiffany pushed herself off the wall and put her hands behind her head with her elbow upward, really? Cherise didn't remember anything at all? Jeez, she was so dense! Many girls develop preferences from their fathers or they're first crush, that's why they were very important as they shaped your dating history. Lily was no exception, her preference came from her childhood. She fell in love with a boy but it came with a hitch...

The boy was dying...

They're romance only lasted for a year, to which she always came to see him and talk to him. She was there the day he died as well, Lily was ridden with grief. She wouldn't eat, sleep or drink, she would just utter his name over and over while crying. Tiffany of course had enough of seeing her like this and heard the head maid muse about using something to make her forget about the boy. She forced her sister to take it and once she did, she was back to normal. Since then, Tiffany noticed that in giving her that amnesia pill, Lily hadn't fallen love with anyone else. It was something that worried her but it was better then having her die out of grief!

"She has. I'm going to insist that you don't tell her that." Tiffany admitted.

"...Tiffany, WHAT. DID. YOU. DO? " Cherise strained between her teeth.

"Saved her life, that's what. Dying of a broken heart is sorry way to go..." Tiffany groaned as she walked passed her.

Cherise just watched her leave, still in shock. Her first love almost killed her?! Who did she fall in love with to make that happen, was the boy perhaps...Dying and actually did Die? And yet...Tiffany made her forget to help her? She just didn't understand that girl...Just when you think she's against you, she's with you.

God, why couldn't she be honest?!

* * *

  
Later on that Day, Zane began checking all his programs and made sure there were no glitches or bugs. He walked into the living room and saw a flower in a glass, seeing Jay write a note. He looked so happy, blushing on both cheeks. What was it like to actually love? He understood loving a Father or brothers but what about what Jay and Nya had? That was so much more different... Did it have anything to do with his going in Nya's room at night, those sounds they made really worried him..."Hello, Jay." Zane greeted. Jay jolted but then relaxed once he saw Zane, waving at him. "Hi, Zane. What's up?" Jay asked. He looked at the note and chuckled, Jay blushed even more. "Think Nya will like it?" He asked. Zane nodded, no doubt she'd love whatever he wrote. Zane was worried about the flower though, didn't Nya have an allergy to perfume? Jay explained that it was fake, Zane sighed in relief and patted his shoulder. He was so considerate!

 

"What is love, Jay? What is it to love another person I mean...?" Zane asked. Jay stopped in place and looked at him in surprise, only to realize why he asked. Right, Zane was a Nindroid...Dr. Julien didn't get to tell him about it from the sound of it, making it really sad. He told him it was like feeling really warm and happy all at the same time, you feel like there were nuts and bots in your stomach! That made Zane worry and make sure Jay didn't swallow any nuts or bolt, only for Jay to quickly say it was an expression. Just kissing Nya gave him a shock every time, like a constant lighting strike to his body! Among other things they did late at night... He really didn't want Kai on his butt about it though...Zane ran a search about kissing, finding what Jay said to be true. "Sorry for being so shocked before, I just see you staring at Lily all the time so I thought you knew..." Jay admitted. Zane thought about it, had he? He was curious about her, he especially was curious about her chest. A great deal of his staring went to said chest, it was so much bigger then her sisters and Nya's chests. Jay blushed while snickering at Zane's explanation on his staring, his worries about her breathing or being in pain were cute but he was sure they weren't all he was wondering. So Zane COULD feel lust, even thought he seemed to not know what it was. Zane left Jay to walk out of the room, Lily coming in to grab a cup of water. She put ice cubes in it and slid it over to him, Zane caught it without fail. He nodded at her, his hydration levels were a tad low.

 

He then looked at Lily, she seemed melancholy this time. "Lily, are you ok? You seem troubled." he asked. Lily snapped out of her daze and looked at Zane, nodding. "Oh, yes. Sorry if I worried you, Zane." she answered. He got the feeling she was lying but he didn't want to pry, it was rude. "If something is bothering you, you can talk to me." He offered. Lily smiled gently at that, such a kind man. But this kind of matter was rather embarrassing, a women not knowing what love was...They both saw a Kiwi and made a grab for it, touching the other's hand. Lily was stunned by how cold Zane's hands were, even if he was the Ninja of Ice! Zane was thrown off by how soft her hand was, it was also warm. It was only natural for them to look at their hands and then at each other, both noticing the other's face. Lily' face was untouched for the most part, her lips being touched with lip gloss. Her glasses were so large, almost unnecessarily so. He felt the urge to remove them but fought it, that was rude as she needed them. Zane retracted his hand, Lily cleared her throat as she blushed. He was quite attractive, his eyes were so bright...Ice blue she would say.

 

"Would you like to split it?" She asked. Zane nodded, sharing it would solve this. He grew to love certain fruits, Kiwis were a recent favorite. He was able to eat them peel and all until Lloyd showed him how to peel it, it was so much more pleasant! So tart and refreshing..."Did you know you can actually freeze these? Once they're peeled and cut of course..." Lily brought up. Zane perked up at that, really? He did a soft search and smiled at finding the recipe, "By storing it on trays and wrapped, right?" he asked. She nodded, he was quite smart. Not many knew that off hand, using they're phones for it. Lily began peeling, Zane asked if he could help but she insisted on peeling and cutting. Odd, was it them or did this seem somehow familiar? Now how could that be, none remember a scenario like this happening until now! Once all divided, the two ate the slices. She noticed how Zane just place one on his tongue and took it in his mouth, the move was quite delicate. No noise came form him, she giggled before nibbling hers. She then blushed more, her thoughts trailed to naughty territory as she wondered what else he could take into his mouth. She was writing too much romance again...Zane watched her do so, noticing it. Such an odd habit but perhaps since he was around boys then girls, maybe he just got use to seeing others stuff their face. He felt his face heat up as his mind wondered what else her teeth could nibble on, now where did these thoughts come from? Teeth were used for eating, they weren't for anything else (He'll goggle it or find it by accident eventually, folks...)!

 

Tiffany walked in and saw this, making lunch. As she gathered the mushrooms and rice, she noticed the blushes on their faces. Was Lily perhaps...Falling in love with Zane? Shit, this was good as it told her the amnesia pill didn't erase her ability to love another boy but she had a feeling Zane was hiding something. Something was just not quite right about him, Ninja of Ice or not...She wanted to study him but he seemed to be able to dodge her with ease, knowing exactly when she'd strike in fact. And it infuriated her! No man could escape her study, she'd make sure of it! But first, she made the mushroom rice. She continued to watch them as they shared the Kiwi, remembering what she use to do for the dying boy...She used to peel and cut up fruit for him and he would share it with her. Tiffany then began to look at Zane with scrutiny...Something seemed familiar to him, that was odd...How could she say he was familiar if they've never met before? As soon as she finished making it, Cole was behind her and growled. It was his turn to cook, she might poison someone! "I was suppose to cook today." Cole stated. Tiffany put her hand on her cheek and looked away, clearly being sarcastic. "That was today? So sorry, Cole-baby but I think your fellow Ninja need a break from your cooking, taking too much toxins isn't good for you." She teased. Cole growled, there was nothing wrong with his cooking! And it wasn't toxic! Lily looked to Zane, only to nod that it was indeed toxic.

 

Brothers are honest and Cole honestly couldn't cook, he appreciated him trying anyway though. Wait, Cole-baby? Zane chuckled as Lily giggled, Tiffany gave him a nickname? That was new, she never gave her guinea pigs cute nicknames like that. Was this perhaps a tell that her smart mouth sister was actually falling for him? Looks like it was finally happening for Tiffany, she found a man that actually made her CARE! Cole looked at Zane, telling him he was cooking tomorrow night. Tiffany quickly stated she was cooking again, only making him more mad. "You aren't bossing me out of THIS kitchen, Peaches!" He growled. Tiffany just smirked, "I can and I have, Cole-baby." she teased again. They continued to argue into the next room, leaving Zane and Lily to both apologize for the other's behavior. Lily shook her head, Tiffany certainly inherited Father's mouth. Cole seemed to have quite the temper but that seemed to be a specialty of her sister, knowing exactly how to piss someone off. She took delight in it and that was dangerous, Cole seemed patient but he also seemed the type to hit you if you pissed him off enough. They heard a smack, sounds like Tiffany didn't like what he had to say. This was followed by another smack with a squeal, did Cole hit her just now? Lily laughed at that, "You bastard, you can't smack my ass!" She screeched. "I can and I have, Peaches." he retorted. Lily face planted onto her hands, snickering. Someone actually did the thing she always wanted to happen to Tiffany, someone finally spanked her like the spoiled brat she was! Zane laughed at that, only to apologize for doing so. It was rude to laugh at other's misfortunes, even if she angered Cole.

 

Lily and he got up before those two could hit each other even worse, Sensei Wu wouldn't like it if it continued!

* * *

  
Later that night, Lily stated to type. Now what would Sinclair fall in love with? She noticed that she killed with many white haired men with yellow eyes...She thought about it, WHY did Sinclair kill this type of man? A few fans asked the same question, adding if she had a real reason. She then felt an idea come to her, of course! Sinclair killed these men because they reminded her of something that was taken away from her, someone. A young boy she fell in love with in her childhood...A Dying boy with white hair and honey golden eyes...She would visit him everyday until the day he died, it broke her heart and forever damaged Sinclair's views on love. She smiled as soon as she wrote the last sentence: _"Ever since Charles died, my ability to love died with him. I guess my job was a perfect fit, since I seemed to have a knack of killing men by just being near them..." ___  
She sighed deeply, she finally had the book that would end "The Black Waters Series". The very boy that died that day, she would find out that he never died...He lived and became a Detective, looking to bring Sinclair to justice. The two would then battle between themselves, would Sinclair seduce Charles and kill him or would she fall back in love with him? As for Charles, would he do his duty and arrest Sinclair or surrender to his love for her?

Outside her door, Tiffany got worried. She looked at her diary, the one she kept when they were kids. She saw the name of the Dying boy and immediately began to get a chill down her spine, reading over and over to see if she was wrong. But...Tiffany never made mistakes with names..."It can't be...For this to be right, that means what Lily saw wasn't him dying! But then...You can't fake that kind of grief..." She thought. She threw the book away from her and growled, what the hell were the odds in finding a boy with the exact same name AND blond hair with blue eyes!? The dying boy who Lily fell in love with was named Zane Julien...


	8. Were-Ninja To Thief

At Ninjago's Acting School, some girls and boys were staring and blushing as someone walked by. This someone was the Voice Acting Teacher, one of the two of course. Many paid attention to his blond locks, cut short and spiked. His deep green eyes were looking ahead as he left campus, clad in his black dress shirt and slacks. This was the first son of Shen and Meilin. His rich tan was from his Father though, in his current state, no one knew Lord Garmadon was actually human once. Suppose he and Lloyd served as clues to that, considering they were his children. Havoc chuckled softly, thinking back on everything. They're family was pretty messed up, not that he helped it any.

Right, once he turned 18...Just graduated, his Dad and Uncle fought over the golden weapons. Uncle Wu was reluctantly the winner, killing one's own brother was hell. Mom of course lost it and beat the crap out of him, Uncle Wu of course let her do so. He was confused on why but then understood, it his way of punishing himself for taking his elder brother's life. Mom then left on a journey to find a way to save him, leaving him with a 5 year old Lloyd. Needless to say, he was more then pissed at both parents. How do you tell a kid that his Uncle killed his Dad, that his Mom left in order to keep from killing his Father for the sake of Ninjago when he gets older? The answer Havoc came to was easy...

You don't.

Lloyd wasn't a dumb kid so he grew to resent Havoc for not telling him anything that was happening, which was fine. Havoc couldn't come up with a good way to explain anything to him, it sounded so crazy! And it was, as crazy as it was real. Havoc loved his kid brother but what he needed wasn't a big brother, he needed his Mom and Dad. Now from the letters he got from said Uncle, Lloyd was 21 years old. Heh, they use to be 13 years apart. Now they were 4 years apart, Havoc was 25 years old. As for why the huge gap, Dad spent some time in the Psyche Ward. Shen cracked up here and there, finally losing it when Havoc was about 4 and hadn't seen him until he was 12 years old. It took a long time for Havoc to get why Shen was like this, finding out a snake bite did this. The darkness growing in him continued, it consumed him slowly as he aged. His time at Darkley didn't help either, Havoc was sure it made it worse. Only the Sinful Six, his Mother, His Aunt, Uncle Wu and Old Lady Nabiki knew what hell Darkley was back in 1975. He always asked his Dad about it, only getting told he was too young to understand. What the hell was he suppose to tell Lloyd then God damn it?!

Havoc punched a wall and snarled, he wasn't sure what to tell him now! He sighed, shake it off...He had to tell him something, anything to give him some clarity!

* * *

 

On the bounty, Havoc walked aboard and hugged his Uncle. Sensei Wu hugged Havoc tightly, missing him. Things were so awkward between them for so long, how does an Uncle engage with his nephews after killing their father? Havoc shook his head, he was was angry before but he began to understand after a while. Sensei Wu felt dreadful, he really hoped it didn't have to come to that but what could he do? He taught Wu to defend himself as their Father taught him, no one would guess he'd have to defend against said Elder Brother...Havoc wondered how long his Uncle took to "come back", killing a stranger takes the sanity right out of you but someone you know? Your sibling? As stable as his Uncle Wu was, he was sure Uncle Wu cracked up. Sensei Wu kept writing letters to them so it seemed like he was able to hold himself together long enough to reach out to his Nephews. Havoc forced himself to write back as he still loved his Uncle, he also felt Lloyd needed to know someone other then his brother was here.

Lloyd walked in, surprised. "Havoc?!" Lloyd asked. Havoc and Sensei Wu looked at Lloyd, Havoc walked over and put a hand on his head. He stopped looking so stunned and pulled him into a hug, Lloyd hugged him back. "Damn it, Lloyd...Your blond version of Dad." Havoc laughed. Lloyd pulled away, shaking his head. "How?" he asked. Havoc laughed, right...He didn't see much of Dad, he only saw him in the obsidian black skin...Havoc showed him a picture, about when he was a baby. Lloyd saw his Dad and was taken aback by it. Shen in the photo had dark brown hair, green eyes and the rich tan Hovoc had. He also saw his Mom, Meilin. Meilin was blond with sunset eyes, she had a tanned complexion. He kept looking at it, then looked at Havoc. Havoc nodded and showed him to a mirror, "Believe it now?" He asked. Lloyd nodded sadly, "Where's Mom?" He asked Havoc. Havoc sighed, better start from the top...He explained what happened, only for Sensei Wu to stop him and take over, wanting to tell him what happened. Lloyd learn his Dad was bitten by the Great Devour and the evil in him continued to grow, telling him of the struggle between the golden weapons and the result. Havoc told him why Meilin left, Lloyd got mad. Why the hell wasn't she here?! "If she really loved me, she'd be here!" He barked. Sensei Wu and Havoc didn't flinch, both expected Lloyd to be mad.

Sensei Wu hugged Lloyd tightly before letting go, he made him suffer so much. "I know you are angry but try to understand-" Sensei Wu began. Lloyd balled up his fists, "How can I understand someone who not here!?" Lloyd yelled before running off. Sensei Wu sighed, perhaps he was asking too much of him. Havoc just put his hand on his head, closing one eye. "Nobody said growing up was easy, Uncle Wu. If they did, they're full of shit." Havoc sighed. Sensei Wu gave him a stern look, Havoc needed to watch his mouth. "Havoc Mortimer Garamadon, language! Your a Teacher for heaven sake!" he scolded. Havoc groaned, he quickly forgot his Uncle hated swearing. It not only reminded him of his brother but it bothered him as Havoc was smarter then to use such foul language! Lloyd was already saying them so frequently, he started saying it to his own Father at age 2! Needless to say, Lloyd NEVER said "Fuck You, Daddy." to Shen again...

* * *

 

In Town, Cherise was drinking some coffee. She and the girls were off today, she was ordering out since she wanted to lay off Tiffany tonight. She cooked all week for them almost without complaining, ALMOST! That was good, now if only she could get her to stop studying Cole...Maybe it was too late for that. What to eat this time? Kyra could eat anything, Lily preferred seafood while Tiffany was fussy with food...Cherise herself would eat anything if all her sisters could eat them, she loved eating rich foods but couldn't eat big meals. She had to eat six small meals, this worked well with her night time jogs. She wondered why she felt so loaded after eating a big meal, Tiffany of course stated in her know it all tone that the reason she couldn't handle it was that she has the natural runner body: It couldn't handle processed sugar, oils or anything else that was pretty much fake. Much like a runner, less was more. Said pain in the ass even gave her a list of foods and drinks to add in her recovery periods! As saucy as she was, she knew her stuff. Ok, so something that suited all of them...Cherise was getting tired of Chinese food...

She was then pulled into an alley, not again! She tried to scream, only getting silenced by a kiss. Her attacker kept up the kiss while diving his tongue in, tasting her. She then took out her knife, ready to gut whoever was kissing her. The attacker knocked it out of her hand and grabbed her hands so she couldn't pull out anymore knives...He pulled away, smirking.

"Miss me, Cher?"Ashton purred.

"Not you again!" Cherise yelled.

She kicked him in the balls, making him tend to them with his hands as he writhed in pain. She readied a scream until Ashton covered her mouth, only for her to slip under him! Not this time! She screamed again before grabbing more knives, throwing them at him. One finally got him in the leg, bull's eye! "No means no, Ashton! If I have to cripple you to get away from you, so be it!" She stated. Ashton pulled it out and glared at her, how dare she stab him! She use to mean the world to him and she now would stab him in the leg!? "That hurts, you know!" Ashton barked. She giggled, why should he be surprised? She looked at him while folding her arms, giving a cold smile to him. "Does it now? Compared to the pain I felt when you broke my heart, it's nothing."Cherise said as she used her thumb to point at her heart. Ashton growled as he gripped the knife, she was really willing to stab him?!

" I'd take a knife for you, Ash.", "You've already stolen my heart, can I steal yours?", "As long as I have you, I have all I really want...", "I'll always love you, Ash!"

The Cherise he remembered, whom use to smile so brightly seemed to be shadowed by this cruel creature in front of him, whose smile was far from welcoming. Cherise continued to look at Ashton, she didn't feel any love for him. Not anymore she didn't..."You'd stab me, Cherise?" He asked in shock. Her smile turned more wicked, her eyes seeming more like a cat they way they slanted closer. "What? Never thought I'd stab you? The old me wouldn't have but who I am now certainly would...I'll make you regret chasing after me, you'll wish you were dead..." She uttered without flinching. Ashton threw the knife, only for Cherise to catch it and throw it back. She hit his other leg, his speed was now knocked down to zero. Hard to run when your legs are bleeding like that! Ashton was about to attack her again until he stopped, feeling someone behind him. It felt like something was hunting him...And it was about to strike him down. What was the cause of this paralyzing feeling? Who was causing him to freeze at his feet, making him feel so...threatened? He looked instinctively to his left and saw Lloyd again, at least he thought it was Lloyd...But if this was him, why did he have such a dark look in his eyes, and just why did it scare the hell out of him?!

The red haired ex thief was also frozen, fighting to blink and breath. This pressure on her body, the chills...Each Class had it's own look, it's own powerful gaze and it's own boon. One class she grew to fear growing up, the one her Mother and Father warned her to be wary of. The Warfare Class and the Were-Animal Class. More powerful then the Dungeon Masters but harder to control as the transformations happened at random and ran the risk of the owner "forgetting" they were human. The gaze was called The Were-Animal's Stare, said look was able to cause anyone to freeze in place in fear...If the wielder was strong enough, even those with their back turned couldn't escape it...But wait, Lloyd wasn't a student...How did he get such an advanced technique?! Cherise began to sweat, continuing to look at Lloyd. Lloyd had Ashton from behind, wielding two Katanas. Said Katanas were held in a way that mimicked scissors, Ashton's neck kissed both blades so finely that if Lloyd or he moved ever so slightly, his throat would be slit...To her eyes, it was as if watching a Tiger. It's jaws wrapped around it's prey and ready to snap it's jaw shut, going for the kill...But this was Lloyd, he was the chosen Green Ninja...Chosen don't kill...right?! "Touch her again and you die..." That's what the look seemed to tell him, he blinked and Ashton jumped out of the hold, landing on a rooftop. He felt his neck, seeing the blood on his hand. That little bastard cut him! He was about to fight him but struggled, he was losing too much blood...He had to get out of here, he ran off.

Lloyd ran over to Cherise, asking if she was ok? He saw her cheek bleed, he began fixing it. He wasn't like Tiffany so it would only be temporary, he was gentle as he was clumsy. Cherise teared up as he placed the iodine on it, he then put a bandage on it. He knew it stung so he did one thing that helped him when she gave him a bandage, he took her cheek and kissed the bandage. This cause Cherise to blush heavily, Lloyd blushed the same shade with a child like smile. "Does it feel any better, Cherise?" he asked innocently. Cherise felt her face just explode as filled with the same color as her hair! Don't look at her like that with such a sweet smile! Don't speak so sweet and innocently!

Don't make her feel like a teenage girl again!


	9. A Chained Soul

At the Apartment, Kyra pulled out one of her chains and looked at it, a gift. It was broken, this one was special. Why? Well, it was how she learned how men worked. Her Father spoiled her views on her ideal man, she wanted one who was as sweet and warm as him. His hugs were always especially warm, his long bread was always tickling the top of her head and her cheeks! She would often see him and their Mother kissing, both looking so happy before, during and after. She wanted a relationship like that, a boy like that...

And back in middle school, she thought she had. Toji Yamada was a handsome young man with facial hair and part of the swordsmanship club in Darkley, the black sword sect. Toji Yamada reach out to her, via letters. One she received told her to meet him in the club after practice, she thought he was going to confess to her. She thought she would get the love she so wanted, Toji would be the one. She willingly opened the club doors and jumped out to him, ready to embrace him

She had never been more wrong...All that embraced her was frosty metal chains...

Toji had chained her to a pole and had his club behind him. When asked why he did this, Toji laughed at this. Her heart began to break as she heard him speak that the only reason he responded was because she was easier then other girls, he then told her that the only thing she was good for was being their slave. Talking that he and the club would continuously rape her until they graduated, only then would he marry her after knocking her up. Whispering that he didn't care if it was his baby or not inside her... After that Kyra felt something snap inside of her, it wasn't her heart or the chains on her wrists...She smiled with her eyes closed, snapping the chains with ease. She beat these boys to a bloody pulp, she then proceeded to beat the girl who sent her to him in the same manner.

This broken chain reminded her that there was only one of her Father and that he was part of a breed that had been long extinct. She wouldn't let her guard down again, no one could be trusted other then family...Even now, that was going away. She folded it and put it back, getting ready to go follow the Ninja.

The usual start of their babysitting duties...

* * *

Later on that day, she watched Kai and Cole spar. She watched Kai as he aggressively went after Cole, much like a wolf chasing down it's prey. Kai was yet another example of someone similar to her Father, sensing a similar energy. His brown eyes were so fierce, just like her Father's bright yellow eyes. He and his sister Nya shared a samurai aura, one that demanded respect. Another similarity to her Father, if shown disrespect, he was quick to correct you. Just as Kai was with Cole for throwing out his hair gel, revenge for getting rid of his conditioner. She and Tiffany giggled over the entire thing, it was just so cute and silly. Cole was very vain man, getting upset over conditioner being thrown away. Said sassy girl commented that Kai was doing Cole a favor, adding that it was making his hair greasy. Kai looked over to Kyra and waved, she waved back. He walked over, she came over to help get the sweat off of him. Cole rolled his eyes, why did he get that bitchy sister? he looked at Tiffany, catching her bending over. Damn it...Why did she have the perfect ass? He just didn't want a needle in HIS ass! Kyra of course asked Kai if he had a type of girl, Kai sweated. Here we go, she'd ask this question...What should he say, he wanted to say that cheerful girls were his type but he felt that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Call it a hunch but Kyra didn't seem all that...up front with him, despite her being so sweet and doting right now. He DID like a bubbly girl but he hated it when girls acted like that, as if they didn't trust him enough to be themselves. Many girls confessed to him via mail but most of them were trying too hard, competing to the point of stalking him.

Which freaked him out...She went to his head, putting her fingers in his hair. She giggled at feeling the soft, brown hair run through her digits. Despite it's spiky looks, it was very soft. Kai of course blushed, never really having a girl so close and playing with his hair. "Your hair is super soft! I thought it be rough and spiky!" She beamed. Kai awkwardly smiled. "Thanks, I guess?" He answered shyly. She then pulled away and faked being sorry, noticing his shyness. "Sorry, Kai-kun! I couldn't help myself, i just had to feel it!"She half lied. Kai saw her braid and went to it, picking it up and playing with the ends. This surprised her, not expecting him to come closer, he then ran his index fingers to guide the rest of her curls behind her ears. The tips of his fingers were just as warm as the rest of him, the action itself was gentle. Tiffany looked at Kyra, seeing her smile. it was her usual fake smile, no, this one looked genuine. Had Kai actually...found a kink in Kyra's armor? "Sorry, I got carried away..." he apologized while taking his hands away. Kyra regained her usual smile with her eyes closed again, Kai noticed the change. Her smile before was so cute, this one was cute too but it seemed more unnatural. Kyra was forcing herself...Now he was worried, why would she fake that? She didn't expect him to do such a intimate and soft gesture, Kai was more gentle then he looked. She liked that, maybe a little too much. She ALMOST dropped her guard, just from that little hair placement! "I do like cheerful and pretty girls but I think they're prettier when the smiles are real." He answered. The herbalist giggled, good answer. Let's see Kyra counter THAT answer, looks like she couldn't fake the Red Ninja out with her bullshit smile...

Kyra was actually surprised by that answer, her smile turned into one of shock. He...He could tell her smile was fake? No man other then Crunch, Aretta and her family could tell she was lying...Kai was the first to actually catch her. Damn, she was really getting sloppy...If the red Ninja caught her so easily, she returned to her smile. She had to play it off, for if she didn't.

She'd lose the right to call herself a Mistress...


	10. Poisoned Peaches

Tiffany looked at her year book, only to bite her lip bitterly. It was completely clean, not a smudge nor scratch was on it. And that seemed to bug her, it just reminded her of what she had in terms of friends.

That being none...

No one dared to make friends with her, either jealous of her or just afraid of her. Tiffany could only roll her eyes, they all played off that she was the bad guy while they pretended they were innocent. She was seen as the weaker sister since she took Herbalogy, which wasn't wrong. Everyone compared her to each sister while the adults did the same, what was so wrong with her?!

"Ugh, why can't you be mature like Cherise!?" "Why aren't you as smart as Lily?" "At least try to pretend to be as sweet as Kyra!" "Are you really their 4th sister?"

Why couldn't she be this or that, act this or that, or have this or that the way any of her sisters did? Tiffany of course swallowed it down and studied, earning more hate from her classmates. Even more hatred from boys, not that she paid it any mind. Of course she did want a boyfriend, an impossibility with those horn dog Darkley students...They were so use to having sex up front that they were incapable of forming anything close to a relationship that involved more intimacy then just cuddling afterwards. But it didn't stop her from developing a crush, she fell in love with a Were- Animal student. Brown hair...purple eyes...toned body...A dazzling smile, every bit the dangerous Darkley boy that mothers warn their daughters to stay away from. Even her own Mother warned her, though she married one. Tiffany finally gathered enough courage to confess to him, in letter and again in person. She thought at the time that he loved her too...

She honestly was never so stupid nor so foolish then she was at this moment, looking back on it now...

Her crush not only rejected her but told her that he wanted her sister Lily and only came because he thought it was from her, not her "flat as hell" sister. He then explained that since she was an herbalist, she could make herself more "busty" otherwise no guy was ever going want her. She did slap him for not just breaking her heart but for insulting her. She did get over him and moved onto a new crush or rather didn't since he also had brown hair and purple eyes, she confessed again and felt it would be different. Once again, she was rejected and told that he thought it was Kyra and not that "cranky" sister of hers. And then she repeated the tragedy a third time, falling for a third boy and confessing to him. Only to be rejected again, the boy wanted Cherise and not her "childish" sister. She confessed to about 25 boys...All rejecting her, insulting her and comparing her to her sisters. Of course her Father and nanny told her that those boys were just stupid and blind, always assuring her that she was special in her own way.

She saw a girl next to her in the picture, she was the only other Herbalist with top grade. Her rival, Neo Wellson. She was always 2nd, no one took the spot from her. At the end of the book, she closed it but then opened it once she felt something catch her eye. She saw four comments, who wrote these? Seeing the names and smiling a bit, recognizing them. Neo Wellson wrote in her yearbook and so did her personas, her unqiue form of M.P.D.

She put the book away and sighed, suppose her rival was the only one willing to accept her as she was...

* * *

"But Sensei!"

"No buts, Cole. You are to stay in bed until you are better."

On the bounty, Cole had gotten sick. He had done his best to hide it, failing at the end of the training by falling over. He got up and got to his feet, wobbling. "Sensei, I can handle it!" Cole stubbornly stated. He wobbled backward onto Jay, who caught him. "Seems like someone's down with the sickness!" Jay sighed. Cole wobbly stood up and swung, only to fall down again. "Shut up, Jay!" Cole growled. Cherise sighed, couldn't he just accept he was sicker then a dog and go to bed? Kyra could have carried him off to bed but she just didn't want to, not wanting Tiffany to throw a fit about touching her guinea pig. Lily just shook her head, he had points for persistence but lost them due to stupidity...Tiffany walked in and went over to Cole. So stubborn, even though he was stumbling, he insisted he was fine. That's what you get when you overwork your body, even the toughest of immune systems would cave in. She bent down in front of him, making sure he had a clear view of her panties. She found delight in Cole sneaking a peak so she decided to take it up a step and wear a different one every day. Today's panties were white, along with her usual black thigh high stockings, it was quite the contrast. Cole of course took a look before looking up at her. She had her arms resting on her legs, looking rather annoyed at him.

"Cole-baby, exactly what are you going to defend against while laying there?" She asked.

"The dust bunnies, now beat it, Peaches." Cole answered.

Tiffany looked to Sensei Wu, "I agree with you, Sensei Wu. Cole-Baby needs to put into bed immediately, what little strength he has already been spent." She sighed. She then looked to Zane and nodded, he got the silent gesture a a means to pick him up and take him to his room. The white Ninja did so and tucked him in like a good brother, Tiffany then looked at Cherise. She had him alone, she could experiment on him while they were gone! "Oh, honestly! I can't experiment on Cole-baby now, he's not at 100%!" She barked. This surprised her, Tiffany never really cared if her targets were well or not. Was Tiffany actually giving a shit? "I don't believe this, you actually CARE about him?" Cherise asked in a stunned manner. The haughty sister turned her nose, yeah right. "No, I care about my results. I can't get good ones if he's sick..." She answered. The lead sister rolled her eyes, of course. God, Tiffany needed to stop treating people like toys...Unlike toys, the Earth Ninja could fight back! Sure, all he was doing was pretty much slapping her butt whenever she slapped him but he could beat her up if she goes too far.

They all left her and Cole alone, many worried about his safety.

* * *

Cole was freaking out, he was left along with Tiffany! Well, he wouldn't let her experiment on him, sick or not! He was nobody's guinea pig! He watched her walk in and threw his PJs and boxers onto the bed, leaving again. He was confused, did she want him to change? She walked in and sat down, sighing. "Well? Want me to change you?" She asked. Cole blushed and shook his head, she wasn't going to watch him get dressed! "I'm not changing in front of you, get out!" He barked. Tiffany just flicked her ponytail behind her, "Oh, please. I have no interest in seeing you naked, Cole-baby." She sighed. Cole growled, that's not the point! "If you don't then get the fuck out!" he barked again. Tiffany just sat there with her eyes closed, opening one while smirking. Cole gave up and began changing, taking off the Gi. Tiffany giggled, he was so shy...How cute, who would think this confident man was so modest? Once he got to his shorts, he glared at her. Couldn't she at least look away, he didn't want her to see him naked! She just closed her eyes, she'd humor him for now. Cole was still uncomfortable with a girl seeing him change but changed, Tiffany opened her eyes as soon as she heard him slipping them on.

Once done changing, she felt his head. She wasn't happy with that so she moved his hair and kissed it. Lips were far more sensitive, able to feel the temperature better then her hand. "We better break that fever, your body's fighting too hard." She mused. Huh, fighting too hard? She went out and came back with a towel and cold water, after soaking the cloth, she put it on his head. He sighed at cold relief sitting his head, he eyed her. He watched her as she left, closing the door. He quickly got up, he had to get the hell out of here! He then opened the door and ran out, only to trip. Tiffany was in the kitchen and sighed, she better get him back to bed. His body was fighting the infection so whatever strength he had was going to fight it, thus why he was so weak. She saw him and then bent down to his face, cupping his chin.

"Cole-baby, your body's way too weak for you to even stand. You won't get any better if you keep trying to run away." Tiffany sighed.

"Can you blame me? I'm stuck with a nutcase who'll experiment on me, I'm not a pin cushion!" he barked.

"Oh, please. I'm not a damn fool, I can't experiment on you now!" She retorted.

Cole glared at her, she only cared about her research! He just stayed there, not moving. "You won't because I won't let you, Peaches..." He warned. She ignored him and dragged him off back to his bed, he began to fight, only for her to continue to drag him. She got him back in it and tucked him in, looking at his eyes and such while putting the cloth back on his head, "Stay there or I'll paralyze ya." She hissed. She got out her press and took out her ingredients from her bag, Cole watched her do so. What was she making over there? She then went out, coming back with a bowl of soup. He refused and she growled, so stubborn! "The medicine I have for you won't take correctly if you don't eat first!" She hissed. He still refused, "How do I know you won't paralyze me?!" He asked. Tiffany just shrugged, "Then your just going to have to trust me, Cole-baby..." She answered. Cole laughed at that, trust?! How can he trust her when she stated he was her 100th subject?! God knows what she did to the other 99! Tiffany blushed in anger, damn him! Fine, if he wouldn't take it...She'd make him! Cole looked back at her and grew surprised at her kissing him, feeling something going into his throat. Was she feeding him the soup? He drank it, she pulled away. He then thought about it, wait if she dosed the soup then she'd-! She then smirked, resting her forehead on his with the cloth between. He got a good look at her sky blue eyes, he blushed again.

"I told you: Your number 100, Cole-baby. I refuse to experiment on a sick man, I find no pleasure in it. " She expressed.

He looked at her in surprise, she didn't experiment on sick people? So she had a soul after all! He let her continue to feed him this way, then felt the pill being pushed in. "Swallow." She ordered. He did so, feeling her close his eyes. He allowed his eyes to cave into this sudden sleepiness, She smirked again while giggling. One part sleep aid, One part medical booster and one part paralyzer. Hey, he started it by running away.

* * *

Now that he was asleep...She could finally allow herself to study him again, should she look at his entire body this time? Could she allow herself to finally look at his gender? She'd see it eventually, she enjoyed her soft study last time even if it was bit too much. She wouldn't experiment on him but studying him was a different thing all together. After all, she couldn't have her Guinea pig running around with a fever like that and there was more then one way to rid such a fever. She carefully stripped him bare again, stopping at his boxers again. She drew down the black drapes and revealed just what she touched last time, she was disappointed. He looked so small, how could this be what got her so wet? She was getting so horny over a chode? She then thought about it for a bit, was the black Ninja perhaps a "Grower"? Growers were those whom had button sized junk but when erect, it turned out to so much bigger. He could be a 2 while limp but actually be 7. She measured him, he was 5 inches so far. While jumping sizes seemed ridiculous, at least about 85% showed to be in this category, the other 15% were showers. She placed a hand around it and began to repeat her hand work, time to find out how big he was...

Cole groaned at her fingers, Tiffany gasped. Before her eyes, she watched his cock grow from it's small size. It's girth still retained, her blush increased along with his growing erection. She pulled away and saw how big he grew to, he was a grower alright...NONE of her subjects jumped up 5 sizes from what they were in the Flaccid State, Ninja of Earth indeed! She measured him and found she was correct: He was 10 inches and thick. Had his admirers found out this news out, they'd rape him silly! He just had to be big all over, didn't he? She shook her head, be amazed later! She had a study to conduct, she had his sizes and now she needed a very important sample. Said sample was of course a sperm sample, an untainted one. For the other 99, this was where she got bored. Once she took samples and studied, she'd find out everything she needed to know. Diet, Health, Procreation Success Rate...Many opted for Tissue Samples or Blood Samples but she preferred this as it drew less suspicion, no reason she couldn't have fun with this and she wasn't into that kinky shit that Kyra was so comfortable in! Cole continued to respond to her soft fingers as they milked him for all he was worth. She grasped for a empty jar from her bag, holding it in front of his cock. "That's it, Cole-Baby...Let it all into the jar..." She whispered. And with that, she squeezed both balls roughly. This rough grip was more then enough to send the sleeping Ninja to cum into the jar, Tiffany grew stunned again. It filled all the way to the top, the last drop falling onto her hand. She looked at the jar and then at him, he filled up the whole thing! How on Earth does a man churn out this much love butter?! The consistency and the color threw her off as much as the volume, was Cole perhaps...Untouched? Such a thought made her snicker, to think this alpha was a virgin was hilarious, She highly doubted that, he just had too much confidence to seem pure! Her best guess on it was that if he was, the farthest he got to was Oral or touching. Cole shuttered a final time and calmed down, a slight smile on his face. She licked her hand, thrown off by it's sweetness. Seems his Cakes were affecting his Frosting down south, wasn't dreadful but just like the rest, it surprised her. She re-dressed him and fixed him up. "What other surprises do you have, Cole-Baby?" She mused as she closed the door. 

* * *

**(A Week Later...)**

Lily pulled out a thermometer and looked at it, sighing. Tiffany was tucked into her bed, pouting. "Whatever Cole had, you have it now, Tiffany." She sighed. Tiffany growled, damn him! It wouldn't have happened if he wasn't so damn stubborn! Cole came in with a bowl and smirked, he volunteered to look after her. She blushed heavily, he made her do so many things! Things that embarrassed her...She never did any of those things for a man! Cole chuckled, finding her look of frustration to be adorable. She refused to eat his cooking, "Would you like me to feed it to you our usual way, Peaches?" he asked in a flirty tone. She growled heavily, she refused to eat that garbage soup he made, who could fail that bad?!

"GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.


	11. The Fire Wolf Demon-Richard Jones

Somewhere in Ninjago, we come before a large building. It was gated with black, thick iron bars...Seemingly keeping out everyone but as any of the staff were to tell anyone, it was the exact opposite. The fence was created to keep everyone inside, acting as a cage to contain what was inside. It was all to contain one man, one regarded as a demon. He was given the nickname "The Fire Wolf Demon", as for why was due to many things. Most of it was due to his days in Darkley, when he was a teenager.

When he was at his most dangerous...

Now, he was decades wiser and cooled down some but anger him and he was quick to snap your neck. He and the government came to a simple agreement: Leave me alone or I'll kill you all. The government heeded his warning and it wasn't the shouting of a mad man either. Richard Jones knew how the government operated and avoided everything to make the public aware of anything concerning Darkley, St. Rachael and it's sub culture within Ninjago. Dark and Light were in a balance, every single thing was balanced and damned if it was out of balance. This included public knowledge about said places, it had been placed into the public eye that such places were evil and had to be wiped out. Good luck with that, since both schools have been in their history since the beginning and removing it would off set the delicate balance.

Richard respected this balance and bared it in mind when he descended onto the city, keeping his outbursts to a minimum. It was also to keep himself human, his curse for choosing to be a warfare class graduate. He had to fight off his were-wolf form's demand for blood lust, not giving into his literal demon. Even if he were to descend into madness over and over again...Which he had, over and over again. Those in the Sinful six knew this, the ones to know this completely were Shen Garamadon and Archer Duncan. Being fellow graduates of the warfare class and two out of the three dubbed as the "Beast Trio", ferocious and deadly. He had heard rumors that Archer had joined the military, a shock considering his degree. Most likely the same reason why they took in Chris: A Counter Measure against him and Shen. He didn't blame the government for doing this, this was a clever idea. What was better to fight a beast then another beast? Another beast AND a tamer of the wild, Chris was a dungeon master graduate after all.

If anything, ALL were baring in mind of the balance and respecting it. Shen was the one to tell them all about it and all were shown why it was so important. The first Spinjutsu Master managed it by placing a door of blessed angel oak onto the gaping hole leading to hell, where demons flooding out of. This door was farther sealed with many rune papers, all the doings of said master and the many monks. Of course as time marched on, the Elemental monks dwindled in numbers until only Master Shinji Garamdon was left as the only active Elemental Channeler left. For decades, possibly centuries...This master fought the darkness and switched the doors to one of Holy metal, the darkness had finally claimed him and left Shen and Wu Garamdon as the only active Channelers and successors to Spinjutsu...

Shen was losing to the same Darkness that claimed his Father, last he heard.

* * *

A woman with blond hair and sky blue eyes looked around for her husband, this was Emily Jones. One of the many reasons he kept his sanity, as he was one of hers. She stood at about 5 feet and 6 inches, wearing a dress suiting her status as villainess and Mistress of Jones Manor. It was a long black dress, it held tight to her features but seemed loose enough for her to move in. A Halter top design, the strap around her neck hidden by her thick golden choker necklace, black and yellow stones embedded into it. Her look was finished of with her long hair fixed into an updo with a black banana clip and black sandals, her earrings were golden teardrops that dangled as she walked. The staff bowed and greeted her as she walked by, understanding that she was busy looking for the master.

Only two knew where the master was at the moment, one of them walked along side her, she looked at her. Standing at the same height as her mistress was a woman clad in long maids outfit, with few difference so the staff was aware she was the Head Maid. Her deep purple locks were fixed into a bun, free of stray hairs and fixed into a white filled cover for said bun. Her orange eyes bright and soft, betraying her true colors. While Aretta Grain was just in her thirties, at least 20 years younger then her Master and Mistress, she was more then qualified to be Head Maid of Jones Manor. She was also top graduate in St. Rachael's Herbalogy class, she was the family doctor and nutritionist. It was thanks to her skills that her Mistress and Master had aged so gracefully, appearing younger then they actually were.

To appear towards Emily's right was a man of grand stature, scaring some of the new staff members by his bulk and height. He stood at a staggering 10 feet exactly, many would believe he was security. They would be half correct as "Crunch" or his real name Victor Straight, was not just security, he was also Head Butler and Nanny. He had helped the girls as they grew, changing their diapers and watching over them. His green misty eyes looked ahead as he kept pace, his bald head and his facial scars made him appear older then both Master and Mistress despite him being the same age as Aretta. He was dressed in the butler attire, all custom tailored to accommodate his impressive height and width. All his fortune and misfortune of being a Dungeon Master graduate and carrier of the exceedingly rare Prince rank Oni form. Said form was so powerful that the form bled into his human body, giving him his abnormal height during his trail.

"Where is Richard?" Emily asked. "He was with Crunch, Mistress. Shall I make the usual beverages this afternoon?" Aretta asked. She nodded, Aretta bowed back. " As you wish, Mistress." She answered before stopping. "He's in the study, Mistress Emily. No will disturb you, as usual." He assured. She waved him off and he bowed, both he and Aretta exchanged looks of concern. Master Richard had been confining himself in his study more and more, both knowing why. He was fighting with his Were-wolf form, swallowing down his rage. Both knew their master did this to protect the staff, not wanting to murder anyone in his rage. What caused it was the girls leaving home to go good, something the master wasn't ready to do just yet. He was so desperate to get them back here and talk some sense into them, he even hired Ashton Michael. Both head staff members were upset at the girls as they had no true idea of the painful feelings they were putting on their father, he felt rejection onto the girls he wanted to provide for.

It was something the master had to deal with eventually but not like this, not when he threatened to turn any day now. If dragging them back here would please the Master and Mistress, they'd do it. Anything for their master and mistress...

* * *

In the study, Emily rushed over to her husband. A man of 5 feet and 9 inches was inside, panting heavily. He was wearing a black dress shirt and pants, now partly unbuttoned and his tie off him, laying on the floor. His bright red hair was usually braided behind him, now it hung loose and spilling around his head and face. His equally long and red beard was also braided, now it too was messy and loose. With his dark yellow eyes small and looking slightly demonic, coupled with his mouth opened and scowling, he looked quite terrifying. He looked every bit of a monster, Emily cuddled into him. His form was fighting for control over him again, threatening to turn him into a blind beast. He held onto her, digging into her with his nails as they went back and forth at being dull or sharp. Emily hissed in pain but endured, fight it, fight it!

Richard Jones had been fighting off his demon's influence since he gained it at 17, having darkness bathed into his body from his trip to hell. It grew in power as he aged, mirroring the hell Shen dealt with. He had the Dark and Fire Channels, meaning the likelihood of him turning was even greater. Shen had Dark and Lighting channels, meaning he too had a greater chance of being corrupted. His fangs switched back and forth, finally shrinking as he got a hold of himself. He shook and continued to pant, finally settling down. They came in wave, each coming in hotter and hotter, the were-wolf form seizing control over him.

"We have to get the girls back here, they haven't the slightest clue...Noone can simply walk away once in this life, NOONE..." He panted. Emily nodded, agreeing. it would have been different if they didn't take the demon classes, walking away wasn't an issue then.

Since they had, acting like a "normal" Human was impossible...Aretta knocked and came in, serving them their drinks. Crunch had given him a change of clothes and a screen to change behind, he did so. "Aretta, Crunch...Prepare to retrieve the girls, before Ninjago suffers another one of my rages..." He warned.

"As you wish, sir..."The said in unison.


	12. Welcome Home

The Jones sisters were talking to they're aunt, Dante Jones. She stood at the same height as the girls, her red hair tied in two braids behind her. She looked at them with her pale yellow eyes, wearing jeans, a white short sleeve shirt and brown boots. Dante Jones was the younger sister of Richard Jones, unfortunately. Even thought she was a normal citizen, it didn't stop the government or it's police force from threatening to take her bar away. The Karadoka Bar was a legitimate business run by a law abiding citizen, nothing shady was going on. But thanks to her Father and her older Brother, she had to deal with harassment. Hadn't they the slightest clue on how much of a burden it was to be related to them? To have they're deeds tacked onto you even if you hadn't so much had a speeding ticket?

Of course not, both were content with being called monsters and demons. She wasn't, all judged you and wanted nothing to do with you. That was why she felt so bad for her nieces, they had been in that world their entire lives and now they wanted out of it. Dante could only groan, her idiot older brother and his possessive nature...The girls were 21 years old, they were old enough to do as they pleased without their parents jumping in. His possessiveness was what was driving the girls away from him, it was what cause the death of her late husband, Jim. Jim was one of the very few that saw past her family's dark ties and fell in love with her and married her. Richard lost his temper when an officer shot at his then pregnant wife, Jim fought with Richard and was killed by him. She refused to talk to Richard, he murdered her husband! Her hate didn't extend to her nieces, this was before they're time. Lily stared at his picture: brown haired and silver eyed, smiling with a younger Dante and a younger Jeff. Jeff Kaido was a friend of the two and had been there for Dante when Jim was murdered.

His black hair now fading into grey, his bar-tending uniform now faded from it's constant use...She had a feeling that Jeff was in love with her aunt, why else would he stay here for so long if not? Why did they're Father do such a thing, it seemed so out of his character to kill a family member. He cherished them or so he told them, was any of it true?

At Ninjago's jail, a man comes into an office. This was the office that belonged to Ninjago's Head Jailer, this man was Chrispian Tudabone. His jet black locks were fading into a warm grey at the tips, showing his age. His eyes were still the same brown, gazing at a picture on his desk. His suit was a deep navy, even down to his tie. He picked up the picture and smiled at it. His wife Shannon Tudabone, Eldest son Soka Tudabone, and youngest son Brad Tudabone in the photo and smiling. This of them when Soka was just a teenager and Brad was but a toddler, simpler times really...Now Soka was a officer and Brad was now in his middle school years at Darkley.

What class would he take? Would he be like his Father and be a Dungoen Master or be like Shannon and be a thief?

"Mr. Tudabone! Richard Jones has been spotted on the outskirts of the city, he's headed right into the capital, sir!" A Voice panicked over the intercom to his office. Chris sighed, shit...He really wasn't ready for this but he was positive that the military would call on Archie as a Sniper, taking Richard in at all cost. So this is the level he and Shen got into? They were just considered trouble makers as teenagers...Bet those old men were regretting on not taking the shot back then...Not that it would have killed them...He took his chains and whip, tucking them into his suit. He walked out with the police force summoned to take care of the job, he saw his son among them. Another officer assigned to him was one Robert Hiver, he heard of his recent arrest of that perverted bar owner and thanked him personally. How odd, he could have sworn her heard of that last name somewhere before...Oh, well...Back to business...Taking care of a bossy wolf...

* * *

Richard ran into downtown Ninjago, seeing the wall of policemen blocking his way. And here he thought the government would back off...He saw Chris standing in front of the police, looking rather unimpressed. Richard DID remember that he and government came to an agreement, right? And he seemed to forget that coming into the city meant the government had all rights to try and take him in or take him out. Richard came to a halt and sighed.

"Richard." Chris greeted.

"Chris." Richard greeted back.

"I'm only here to bring my daughters back home, get the hell out of my way or they'll be a bloodbath." he warned.

"Now, Richard...They're 21 years old, they can't be your little girls forever..." Chris brought up.

"Jailer Tudabone, either you step aside or I'll tear right through you..." Richard threatened.

"Tear away then..." He said with a shrug.

And with that he shook his arms , summoning his chains to his hands. Richard changed into his were-wolf form, a giant bright red wolf with bright yellow eyes. He charged at Chris, only for Chris to swinging him into his chains and swing him into a building. Good thing there was construction in this area already!

They were gonna need it...

* * *

Crunch stomped over to the bounty, seeing it flying around. Aretta nodded and hit him with a pouch, the contents was jumping powder. Inhaling this powder allowed the user to jump higher, it worked even greater if the person was athletic. And Crunch WAS Athletic, Aretta grabbed hold of him and allowed him to jump upward. Look at that, it was as if he was made of air! Sensei Wu saw him approaching, telling the ninja to guard the girls. He had a feeling that this day would be coming soon, knowing of Richard's possessive nature. Much like a wolf, what belonged to him, BELONGED to him. Even his own adult daughters, which bothered him. He and Shen had trouble letting things go, Richard being the worse of the two. It really was none of his business, in all honesty. But that being said, he couldn't just stand idle and allow Richard to drag them back home against their will.

The girls wouldn't have run to the Bounty otherwise...

The bounty shook as Crunch jumped onto it, Sensei Wu didn't even budge. Crunch and Aretta gazed at the elder, the younger brother of Lord Garmadon. My, quite the soft presence he had. A grand contrast between the two, with the bright glow he had about him. "Stand aside, Sensei..." Crunch warned. Sensei Wu held his staff firm, refusing. "If you want those girls back, your going to have to defeat me." he simply said. Aretta jumped down and leaned back on the edge of the ship, Crunch sighed while changing. "Victor, remember to leave the ship intact...Retrieve, not destroy..." She reminded him. Sensei Wu felt the air change, more sinister then it was before. Crunch's eyes grew more demonic, his face shifted to match it's tone. He had horns coming from his head, his fangs were curved up and protruding from his mouth. Hi skin had also changed color, a grey color. His clothes had torn apart, leaving a tattered pair of shorts from his destroyed slacks. Said elder began to sweat, recognizing said form. The Oni form, the demon form given to those of Darkley's Oni Dungeon Master Classes...The pressure from him was massive, greater then Shen or Richard's. Was he perhaps...A Higher Class?! Crunch attacked him, Sensei Wu dodged and left the part of ship to take the punch.

The quick crunching sound filled the air as the poor boards were rendered into mere splinters, an easy feat for one of boundless strength. Sensei Wu dodged while using his spinjustu to attack him, determined to fight him off. Aretta sighed as she held on as the ship shook with his punches, she told him to be careful...Now the poor bounty was going to have more holes in it then Swiss cheese! She heard the Ninja as they flooded the deck, weapons at the ready. "Sensei, we will help you!" Cole yelled. Sensei Wu saw them and held Crunch's ironed fist with his staff, said staff ignited. "Get back inside, Ninja!" he ordered. Said staff snapped in two as he was slid back by the blow, charging at him again. Aretta merely walked in front of the Ninja, giggling. "Your Sensei knows best, boys...I doubt you've dealt with demon carriers yet..." She warned. They went for her, only for her to throw down a pouch. The smoke bomb covered them and stunned them, making them drop like flies, Aretta giggled again as she removed her mask. She went to the door and looked back at them, how disappointing..."Humph, is this the best that Ninjago's heroes have to offer? Even the police put up more of fight then any of you..." She said in disappointment.

Crunch sighed again, let's see how this old timer handled some real damage. He chose to attack the boys, knowing Sensei Wu would defend them. "ONI'S RAGE!" He roared. And with that shout, Crunch's body grew more heated and shinier. The elder recognized it as elemental materialization, those who had a large channel and trained it well enough had the ability to give their element a physical form. Be it something simple as a ball or something difficult like armortization. Armortization was as it sounds, summoning your element from your skin to become literal armor onto your skin, weapons and other objects. Full Armortization for the body was the hardest as it required you to cover every last inch of your own body to work, a taxing trick to say the least! Sensei Wu went in front of the boys and guarded them but he did one thing that Crunch didn't expect...

He armortized his own body, looking to be made of Green Magma...He then spun himself and retaliated a blow to Crunch's ribs, shattering them. Crunch was sent back, coughing up blood. So had some fight in him after all...Sensei Wu then collapsed and coughed up blood himself, that attack took a lot out of him as well as the blow he suffered. Aretta had the girls dragged to the front, giggling again. My, Sensei Wu was very impressive! Not many normal citizens could say they fought a demon carrier and lived to tell the tale! "Your quite the teacher, you managed to not only survive a final demon carrier attack but returned the favor! I do hope those boys become as fierce as you are or they'll be dead soon!" She said with a smile. And with that, she threw down a healing pouch on him. As for why was because they were only here to get the girls back, Master Richard would be very angry if he heard they harmed Sensei Wu. The Master wouldn't like dealing with Lord Garmadon on that issue, the last few times were enough! The two left, Aretta on Crunch's back and him carrying the girls in on arm.


	13. The Stolen

In The mind of Cherise, we find the lead sister trying to look around. It was so dark here...Was it always so dark? The last time she was pulled into here, she had a one on one with her dark side over control of her body during her phase. The phase is the trial that all in the demon classes take...Thieves whom held the goblin form had the fastest legs and smoothest of tongues, all at the price of one's humanity. Her parents...Were they REALLY family after they had done?!

She froze, seeing a familiar face. Her dark side looked like her but unlike her, she had a vast difference: Her eyes were larger, her teeth pointed at the edges of her mouth... On her chin, cheeks and forehead...black tribal like markings that ended into an edge, looking similar to needles. Finally, her ears were pointy. The Goblin form...She hated this form, despite the boons it came with. She almost crippled her legs just for this form! Stealing became a need, to the point of crippling one's legs...Even now, she fought off the urge to steal, even though she ended up stealing a few times. The Goblin tapped her foot, when was this going to get through to her?

**"Cherise, you can't outrun me...Stop this stupid struggle and go back to being a thief, Ash even wants you to! You miss him, I know you do. Unlike that little brat, he understands."** She sighed. 

Cherise looked away from her, trying to make her go back to that cheating bastard...She lost the argument by bringing him up! She'd NEVER go back to him, after all that two-timing he pulled on her over sex! As for Lloyd, if he was such a kid...Then why did she feel so threatened? She felt a hand on her shoulder, she touched it and was thrown off by the warmth. The Goblin snarled, not her again! Cherise turned around and gasped, who was this now? She was clad in a purple gi, silver armor was present on it. She had the same blue eyes so she was her, right? Why did this feel like a different person completely? She recognized the Gi as the same as the Ninja's gi, similar to Lloyd's in fact. Said ninja put her behind her, facing in front of the goblin. How long had they been at this, fighting over dominance of Cherise's destiny? She got lost after she lost but she got out of the abyss that Goblin put her in. The area then turned a shade of purple, the goblin shielded her eyes.

**_"The jig is up, Goblin...The Ninja of Light lead me out of the abyss, you fear him just for that reason alone!"_** She barked.

**"This body's mine, Ninja. It's been mine and I'm not letting you take it!"** She barked.

**_"Cherise, it's ok...Darkness and light are drawn to another...He's not a little boy anymore, it's time you saw that..."_** She urged.

Cherise blushed, was she talking about Lloyd?

The goblin lunged at her, only for the ninja to spin herself into a purple tornado. The small fight seemed to match point for point, the goblin ran and grabbed Cherise. Both she and said demon disappeared, the Ninja punched the wall. Damn it, how did she forget she was under the influence of the Eve of Darkness...? She needed help, she looked into the shadows and saw Lloyd, so he gave chase. She pulled her hood off and smiled, revealing her dark black hair...

If anyone could break the evil potion's hold, it be him...

* * *

Lloyd ran into the manor, he remembered this place...He had been here many times, he knew the staff. Richard and Emily weren't here, fighting Shen. Why did his dad show up? Did he know Uncle Wu was beaten up? He heard the manor shake, the fight was still on. As for Crunch, he was fighting a blacksmith...a friend of his Uncle and his Father he was told, whoever she was, she was really strong! Nabiki was her name, right? He'd ask questions about her later, he had to find Cherise! if Ashton was in the manor, he'd bat the crap out of him!

**"Easy does it, Slick...Rescuing your crush isn't gonna be a cake walk..."**

Lloyd stopped and looked around, great...There was that voice again, the one he kept hearing in Darkley!

_**"Lloyd, listen! Cherise and her sisters were given the Eve Of Darkness potion, anyone given that potion turns evil! You must kiss her in order to cure it!"** _

Great, another voice?! But she sounded like Cherise, why was she telling him this? The eve of Darkness...Gene spoke about it, complaining about the cure being a load of shit. A kiss out of true love it said and he agreed, it did sound stupid. So he had to kiss her to cure her? He blushed, that be his first kiss too...

**"Yeah, First WOMAN kiss maybe...Right Slick? Come on, you had dreams about kissing her and now's your chance, bro!"**

The blond boy snarled at that, shut up about that! Noone was to bring that up again, EVER! As for Cherise, while he had...less then pure dreams about kissing her, this wasn't even about that. He wanted Cherise back, he just knew she'd never be happy with Ashton! How could anyone be happy with someone who cheats on you?! He continued to run off and reached the treasury, Cherise kept all she stole in here...His eyes widened in shock at all the treasure that was kept here, all of Cherise's work. He looked around and saw Cherise, clad in her black sleeveless Thief's dress. Brad told him that those in the class wore light clothes and outfits so they could run at a moment's notice without drag. Cherise's Thief's dress was no exception: A short dress coming to her thighs, hugging her body nice and tight. She had on long flat boots that reached her knees and gave a taunting peek at her legs. Lloyd blushed heavily, seeing her move a stray hair back with her gloved hands. Now was not the time to drool over his crush, she wasn't herself! Cherise giggled, look at him blush. He still had that cute little puppy crush on her, he was still a boy after all.

"I wonder how much of a man you actually are..." She flirted. Lloyd didn't move as she sped to him, kissing him. He lost himself and kissed her back, relishing in the kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth, he took it in with the same careless manner. Both tongues were fighting lazily against the other, a moan was utter from Cherise. Cherise smiled as she kissed him, holding her dagger behind her. A shame, he was a natural at kissing but she couldn't have him rescuing her...Lloyd sensed the on coming threat and pushed her away, seeing her with a dagger. She...She was going to stab him, stab him dead...Right, she wasn't herself in the moment. Under the influence of the Eve Of Darkness, she'd even kill.

_"Idiot! You know better!"_ he mentally yelled at himself.

**"Come on, Slick...We both knew you liked it, a little practice never hurts..."**

_"It can if the girl your kissing is gonna stab you!"_ Lloyd argued.

**"Touche, Slick."**

Cherise began to sprint, Lloyd could barley keep up with her speed, she was fast! Much faster then Ashton in fact...He continued to dodge or so he thought...He fell down, seeing cuts along his body, Cherise giggled at it. Looks like he noticed finally, he was much too slow for a chosen..."This little game is over, Little Lloyd...Say hi to your Daddy in the after life..." She sneered. Lloyd got mad at that nickname, little? LITTLE!? He'd show her little, he wasn't a kid anymore! Stop babying him, it was embarrassing as fuck! He then spun himself into a green tornado and fought her again, gaining on her. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her chin and pulled her in. He kissed her, he pulled her closer. Cherise felt all her energy leave her, making her faint. A black mist came off of Cherise's outfit, revealing a dark purple color. He smiled while picking her up, purple looked great on her...Better then black anyway, you know? He got up and began walking, he wanted to finish this the right way...

Heroes do that kind of thing, wouldn't be one if he stayed here...


	14. The Seduced

Lily looked around, realizing where she was. She was inside her own head, how did she know? She had been in it before, the very first step into the mental powers of the Seducing Class was going into one's own head. It was much harder then one would think, the mind had quite the lock on itself! But once opened, you had to re-discover everything about yourself. Your Strengths, your Weaknesses...Your good memories and your bad memories...Nothing was to be ignored, that's what those teachers told you. Lily knew a lot about herself, she knew her love of sushi started when Aretta made it for her on her 5th birthday...Her love of writing was born when she read all sorts of books at the same age, about the time she needed glasses in fact. She refused to wear them though, the reason was due to Tiffany calling her four eyes. Why she wanted to become a writer was due to her frustration of finding smut so devoid of detail and getting to the point, which was fine until it was ALL you saw. It was odd, why did she feel that she had just scratched the surface?

She was 21 years old, what more could she have hidden away? Well, all of this darkness certainly wasn't helping! She looked down and moved, she was treading through water...It was very cold, black as night and her legs seemed to disappear in it. She swore it wasn't so dark before, she then realiezed why it was. This was that potion's doing, that's why it was so dark. How could they...Cherise was right in the end, Father didn't love them at all...They were just things to own...She looked into the water, seeing memories of her parents doting on her...She splashed them away, lies! All of it was lies! She heard someone treading water, she looked up and froze. Seeing herself or rather...Her dark side. Pointy fangs...sharp claw-like nails...pointed ears...a long tail with a pointed end and large bat like wings...The Succubus form, no mortal man could resist this form, stealing energy from them in their dreams when they were at their most vulnerable...No man resisted her when she was in this form, even just the eyes were enough...Lily looked away from her, despising her. While men and women were drawn to this creature, she saw it for what it was: A Monster. That's what became of those who took demon courses, they became monsters and were no longer human. Even those who were just like you...

The demon picked up her face, pricking her with her claws. She was very rude to look away, never mind her starving her so! Just like the Succubus, she needed the essence of man. This essence could be anything, it had to be energy of some format... Be from a kiss or other sources but the provider must be from man. Did it have to be a man? No, women could provide the energy as they were "man" as well. HUMAN that was...

**"Now, Lily...It's quite rude to look away from someone when they are addressing you. And if I may inquire farther, why aren't you taking in any of the energy off of those ninja? If your dieting, then you've chosen a poor time for it..."** She flirted while sounding more and more sinister.

Lily continued to look away while shutting her eyes, only to feel her claws sink into her face. It hurt, the demon gripped even harder. Didn't she understand that it was impossible to run away now? Now when she had her, her demon form? If she refused to feed her then she'd feed herself, the white ninja seemed like delightful appetizer...Ninja of Ice he maybe but his energy, like all men, were warm...

**"Fine, if you insist on this foolishness then I'll simply feed off the White Ninja, he's quite interested in you so it will be easy...I would let him live but you had to go and starve me so, his death is on your head, Lily dear..."** she sighed as she giggled.

She turned back and glared, slapping her. She wouldn't touch him! Zane hadn't done anything but been kind to her, Lily wouldn't let this lust demon steal his energy away and kill him! The demon then got confused, Lily never kicked up a fuss over any man before...Was she perhaps in LOVE with this one? Damn, she was hoping she wouldn't have that problem...Now she really HAD to kill him, he'd derail EVERYTHING! She moved to strike at Lily for hitting her face until her face was hit again, she jumped back and held her cheek, hissing in pain. Lily looked up and saw another person in front of her, clad in an aqua blue gi. The area turned an clear ocean blue, the demon shielded her eyes from such light. The Gi itself looked familiar, wasn't that the Ninja's Gi? Silver armor was present, silver fans were in her hands as they glowed brightly. She had her eyes but why didn't Lily recognize her? She had something around her neck: a curly,bright orange vine formed into a small key.

_**"Your the only one who is being foolish, demon. Lily won't let Zane die, not again..."**_ She said while pointing at her.

Lily blinked, what the devil did she mean by not again? The Ninja looked back at her, clutching the key. She wished she could tell her but not yet, she had to remember it all on her own, without her help...She already said too much. She and the demon began fighting, barely dodging her and her fans. The evil one then looked at Lily and smiled, rushing and grabbing her. The Ninja ran for her, running past them as they vanished. She slashed the waters in anger, no! She wouldn't let Lily give into that lust demon, not without a fight she wasn't! She swirled the the water until an image of Zane appeared, he had given chase...

Right, she needed help...Zane would have to help...

* * *

Zane looked around the manor, feeling a dark presence around it. And yet, he felt bits of light scattered about...It was an odd feeling, as if both energies were fighting for control. He found his way into one of the lounges, it was quite large here. Lily was here, something just told him she was and that she wouldn't want this. What kind of a Father forces his daughters like this?! Zane might have been a robot but even he thought this was too cruel! And another feeling...One he couldn't quite put into words...A Feeling that lead him to this very room, that Lily WAS in here. He thought it was just the falcon vision but if it was...Why didn't it show him this then?

_**"Zane, you remember this room, don't you?"** _

He looked around, who was that?! Lily? But then, where was she? Remember? How? He had never been in Jones Manor before!

_**"You wouldn't have come if you didn't know of it..."** _

He was getting more and more confused by the second, just what was this voice even talking about!? He had never stepped inside of this manor until now, how would he remember something that just happened?! He's questioning stopped as soon as he saw Lily, growing shocked. She wore a strapless black dress, it even had a slip starting from her hip and going down. High heels were on her feet, finishing off the look. Lily then took off her glasses, she wanted to see something. Zane felt pressure on him, it was coming from her eyes..."Are you truly a man made of ice...?" She asked. Her eyes began shifting, using the Eye of Succubi. No man resisted her gazes, was this ninja different or just like the rest. Zane fought with the pressure, something told him to fool Lily into thinking she won. How could he fool her though? He then thought about it, if Lily was trying to seduce him...He should pretend she was doing just that...He walked over to her, she smiled and sighed...So he was just an ordinary man after all, how disappointing. Oh well, killing him was fine then...All that energy was wasted on him. "Kiss me, Zane." She commanded. She then kissed him, he kissed back. First kisses were suppose to be special, why did this one feel like nothing? She slipped her tongue inside, he copied her perfectly. The answer coming to him: Lily wasn't herself, she was under an influence of something that made her act this forward with him...That was his hunch anyway...He felt her pull something from him, he then pulled away. "No, the Lily I want to kiss isn't a harlot! " He scolded at her. She got angry and slapped him, Zane jumped away. He REJECTED her?! No man has ever done that, she'd kill him! "I'll enjoy taking away your energy now, ninja!" She snarled.

Zane continued to move, farther angering her. How was he unfazed!? "Enough!" She yelled. Zane stopped himself, acting again. Why was due to another feeling he had, would kissing her first save her? His searches came up blank so he had nothing to go on but this little hunch, which sounded ridiculous. He had to try, anything to get Lily back. Lily walked over and went to kiss him, this would be the one to take away his energy. ALL of it...She inched closer, only for Zane to kiss her. A black mist came off of her dress, revealing an aqua blue color. Zane smiled, this color suited her much better then black...He carried her out of there while slipping her glasses on, blushing a bit.

He was glad that she was ok...


	15. The Tourtured

Kyra was tied up in chains, her arms above her head. Where was she? She assumed her own head but it was so dark now, no longer grey metal but dark black metal glaring at her. This position...The last time she was in this helpless position...Was when her crush and his club were about to rape her...She felt eyes on her and looked around, seeing reflections of her Dad and Mom hugging her. She began to cry, how could they do this to them when they said they loved them so!? She heard a soft giggle, she look forward. She saw herself, clad in her Dungeon Master attire. The person in it she recognized, her demon form. Those who were in the Dungeon Master class had two forms to take depending on the gender, for the girls...It was Nymphs, fussy little demonesses that could handle any amount of damage given to them. The big devilish eyes, the fangs, the frailness of her body...It was uncanny, this was what she fought so hard for. She took in all that hellish sensitivity to get this, was it really worth it? The demon picked up her face, smiling at her.

**"Now, Kyra...You know the answer to that, your not letting that porcupine get to you ,now are you?"** She asked.

Porcupine? Was she talking about Kai? The Nymph shook her head, now just what did that fire Ninja do to her little pet? She was questioning everything she had done, including attaining her! He was far too dangerous to be allowed to live...She might make more bad decisions...She wrapped around Kyra and cuddled her, didn't she get it? How pointless it was to run away now? She couldn't get rid of her just like that, it didn't work that way...

**"Now be a good girl and go back home, he's just like the others...He'll use you when your most venerable, men are pitiful creatures that despise not being in charge..."** She continued to coo.

_**"Get off of her, demon!"** _

She was then whipped away, Kyra's chains were whipped and cut off. Kyra dropped down, the person to save her went in front of her. She was wearing a Gi, a warm gray color...Silver armor was on it, her whip seemed to be glowing. She turned to Kyra and smiled at her, Kyra grew confused at the smile. It was her face but then why was this smile so foreign to her. _**"Not all men are evil, some really do want to help you without being rewarded...Kai's one of that dying breed..."**_ She assured. She was then hit in the back, she didn't move from her spot. Really? She was trying to work her over? Good luck with that, they were on par with taking a couple of hits! The Nymphs snarled, not this trouble maker again!

_**"Anything to keep her all to yourself, huh demon?"**_ She asked.

**"I won't lose her to you, Ninja! She's been mine since day one!"** She barked.

_**"Funny, last time I checked, RENTING doesn't count as OWNING..."**_ She giggled.

Both began to fight, the demon was losing against the Ninja and her grey tornado! She then grabbed Kyra, the ninja tried to reach for her but fell onto her face. The Eve of Darkness is what's causing that demon to act up so much, she was stronger then her due to it. She saw a reflection of Kai, smiling. The Ninja of Fire could snap her out of it!

She just had to reach out to him...

* * *

Kai ended up in a dungeon of sorts, freaking out a little. Was this what Kyra trained in, this dark and cold dungeon? The fact he saw skeletons here freaked him out more, she really didn't torture people to death down here, did she? The more he walked in, the more he questioned her actual personality. He sighed, the first girl he though was real was fake too...

_**"Hey."** _

Kai jumped a little, seeing a skeleton right next to him and chained to the wall. He calmed down, Skeletons can't talk...

_**"Hey!"** _

Kai slowly backed away while freaking out again, he took it back, Skeletons CAN talk!

_**"Kai, I'm not the-You know what? Never mind, I'll roll with it. Kyra's under the control of the Eve of Darkness, she's not herself right now. "** _

"Ok but then how do I snap her out of it? I don't want to hurt her!" Kai asked.

_**"That's very cute, Kai but she's not gonna show the same type of mercy. And about that, your a big boy so you can figure it out. You ARE the RED Ninja after all! Speaking of Kyra, DUCK!"** _

Before he could ask, he dodged Kyra's whip as it crushed the skeleton's neck and sent the skull rolling. Once it reached her feet, she stepped on it and crushed it. He saw her outfit and gulped, he didn't think he was into that...: It was made with black leather and held tight onto her body, adorned with silver studs...Her black pants followed the same trend and she had boots to finish the look. Kai shook his head, now wasn't the time to ogle Kyra! Her eyes looked so dull as she smiled, the very idea of a fake smile...This was NOT Kyra to him, the one who smiled with her eyes open was the ACTUAL her. Not with her eyes closed or with her eyes like that!

"Aww, you followed me home , Kai-kun...Such a good boy, I wonder how'd you look with this collar on?" She asked while holding up a spiked collar.

Kai blushed heavily, he didn't like what that sentence or that collar led to! He wasn't into that, he wasn't! He fought with her and her whip and chains, he learned a few things about Kyra. 1. She was way stronger then he figured! 2. He was really confused about her, he honestly didn't know if he should be turned on or terrified! (You can always do both, Kai...Why choose? XD) His attacks seemed to affect her chains, melting them. That's right, metal melts against fire! He continued to think about it as he dodged, feeling an idea hit him. But if that's the case...He nodded and went in with another Spinjustu attack, dodging Kyra's whip and going right for her lips with his own. Kyra tried to dodge but it was far too late, he had his lips firmly onto hers. Kyra fainted as a black dust faded off of her, her outfit now in a dark grey. Kai looked at it and smiled, this was such a nice color...He liked it better then the black leather!

He made sure to carry her with care, she deserved that. That's what good boys do, right?


	16. The Incurable

Tiffany tried treading into her own mind, only to fall into the black goop she was trying so hard to get out of! Who knew her mind was so thick? She sure didn't, the last time, it was an orange color and looked less dark...it smelled so foul, it stung her nose...This black goop was so thick and seemed to suck one in. She saw images of her parents hugging her in the black goop, she slapped it only to cringe in disgust as the goop engulfed her hand. What was true anymore!? She began crying, why was her parents going so far as to drug them?! It boggled her mind! She heard someone walking towards her, she glared at them as she looked up, freezing up. The person in front of her was wearing a Gi. Orange with golden armor...She had a small sword on her, it seemed to be made of light. She studied her face, stunned. Her eyes seemed to glow, an illuminated version of her eye color...Her hair was a a deep pumpkin color, showing off her freckles...Two fangs were at each corner of her mouth, making her seem snake like...

"Who the hell are you?!" She asked in a hostile tone. The Ninja sighed, all those smarts and she couldn't even guess? She bent down, the goop shied away from her. _**"Come on, Tiffany...All that wisdom and you can't even take a guess?"**_ She teased. Tiffany shook her head, no way! She couldn't be...HER?! The Ninja just smirked, showing more of the right fang. _**"Got it now?"**_ She asked. Tiffany shook her head again. She just couldn't be her but no one else was in here..."Why the hell are you here then?" Tiffany asked. The Ninja sighed, she was still in shock. _**"To get you out of here, it's clear that your parents don't care about you if they do this to you..."**_ She brought up as she extended her hand. As she did, the room turned orange and the goop resembled jelly. As soon as Tiffany was about to reach out for her, a dagger hit the ninja's hand.

**"You won't take Tiffany from me, Ninja!"**

The Orange ninja took the dagger out and merely gave a bored look at it, Poisoned? Really? That stupid imp was really running out of mixes to use on her... _ **"Bitch, please...All your mixes are useless on me, you should know that by now..."**_ she sassed. She glared at the Tiffany double: she was in her Herbalist outfit with her large pointy ears and her large fangs. Such an unholy form she was...Even her eyes looked nothing close to human with the pupils shaped so small and sharp then her large irises... **"You don't get it, Ninja...No one walks away when they get us, we cannot be cured!"** She laughed. The orange ninja began to fight her, Tiffany noticed that said Ninja was much stronger then the Imp. Imps were potion makers so physical power was nonexistent on them, explaining why the ninja was winning. The imp looked at her bloody body and laughed, jumping onto Tiffany. The Orange Ninja saw her plan and reached out for her, Tiffany reached out again for her before she disappeared. Said Ninja fell into the black goop and punched it, damn it! Tiffany was so close to reaching her...That Imp was enhanced by the Eve of Darkness, that's how she was able to get away!

Like it or not, she needed help. And she'd need it from the most unlikely to help her...She looked at the goop and saw Cole, so he did follow them!

Maybe this would be easier then she thought...

* * *

Cole was in the gardens, he couldn't believe how big it was. All of Tiffany's work, he sure of that. If she was as good as her grades and her bragging lead him to believe...He saw an orange flower closed up, it's color looked so bright. it seemed out of place in this dark garden, all the sinister looking plant-life made it stand out more. He pet it and walked along, feeling bad for it. he saw another flower but it was opened, he went to smell it.

_**"Black ninja, get the hell away from that flower or you'll be stoned!"** _

He freaked out but calmed down, so what? "And? Ninja can fight even if they're high!" He argued.

_**"That's not what I meant by stoned, idiot..."** _

He then saw a butterfly land onto the flower, only to be turned into stone. He gasped, grateful for not smelling it!

_**"THAT'S what I meant...Now that I've got your trust, I need you to listen up: Tiffany and her sisters are under the influence of the Eve of Darkness, it makes anyone who drinks it evil. In order to cure it, you must kiss her and YOU have to do it."** _

Cole growled, trust?! This voice sounded like Tiffany but somehow less bitchy...Nicer he'd even say. Anyway, he didn't trust her! For all he knew she could trick him! But...Why did he want to trust this voice then? He saw Tiffany in the middle of the garden, she looked so demonic...Was this really Tiffany? She was clad in a black kimono, finished with geta style sandals, all made with black wood and black cloth. Cole fought with his blush, stop staring! "Well, Cole-baby...What do you think of my garden? Doesn't it paralyze you?" She asked. Cole tightened the mask, he got worried. His worries were confirmed once all the flowers opened up, releasing thier pollen. Tiffany put on her iron mask, Cole wondered why she did so but remembered when she fed him the soup. She was like him, she couldn't handle her own mixes! He began the fight, caught off guard by her dodging, how was she so fast? She started throwing daggers at him, a few got to him. She giggled, he had about 10 minutes before his body was rendered as useful as a rag doll!

_**"Cole, that orange flower you saw before, grab it! It's a cure for the paralyzing pollen! Once you do, cut off her mask and put the flower in your mouth!"** _

He nodded, getting the gist of it. Once her mask was cut off, she was exposed like him. And then once he had the flower in his mouth, kiss her. If this voice was dead on, she was in much danger as he was! He was mad at her but he...he wanted to know more of the Tiffany whom took care of him while he was sick, that HAD to be the actual Tiffany! He swiped at her with his scythe a few times, her nimble dodging ended up running out as her mask was caught. She began to cough, damn him! Cole ran around while dodging her knives, she was deadly accurate! He picked up the orange flower, crushing it and putting it in his mouth. He chewed it up and was shocked at how quick it turned into paste, it was sweeter then he counted...Like powder sugar sweet. He spun himself into that dazzling black tornado again to finish this, feeling his body start to stiffen up. He tackle landed him on top of her, kissing her while making her swallow the flower with him. With a twin gulp, he got up. The stiffness leaving him, he saw Tiffany look at him before fainting. Her kimono's black color turned to dust and evaporated, revealing an orange color. Cole smirked, should he tell her that orange was his favorite color besides black? This looked better then when it was black, he liked it. Looks like nicknaming her Peaches was more then fitting...

He carefully picked her up, they had to get out of here and to a hospital!


End file.
